Walking Dead SweetHearts
by Judas123
Summary: Walking Dead SweetHearts is the the sequel of High School SweetHearts. this story is when Daryl, Mary, and their children are in zombie apocalypse, but it is not that easy, they will meet new friends, and old ones like shane. (New cover)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I really hope you guys loved it. This is the sequel of High School Sweethearts. Now there is going to be some changes like the age of Mary and Daryl kids I put that William was born first, then Diana. I won't follow all the things in the TV, shows of the walking dead. Enjoy.

* * *

Walking Dead Sweethearts!

Chapter 1

It was exactly two weeks in the zombies 'apocalypse. Daryl, Mary, Diana, and William were lucky. They had left New York, on that week before everything went to shit, they had returned to Georgia to visit Mary's parents, Glenn and Maggie. When walkers got in there way, they found a farm house with a solar panels, and running water.

Present

"Momma?" said 13 year old Diana Dixon as she walked down the stairs of the farm house. "Yea, baby?" said Mary as she washed the dishes. "Where dad, and William?" she said as she sat on the counter of the kitchen. "They went hunting, since William loved hunting, and got his own crossbow. He and your dad are new bff." Mary said. "My god, your right." Diana said. Mary turned to her daughter. Diana looked just like Mary when she a teenager mixed with Daryl. Diana had curly brownish hair, her eyes green like Mary, but she had Daryl's temper. "Momma, they are coming" her daughter said as she ran to the door. Mary smiled as she made her way to the door. Mary waited on the door frame, leaning against it. She saw as Daryl and William came out the woods with a deer. Her boys laughing and smiling. Daryl was taller, he was more fit from all the work he done in the farm. His hair had gone sandy brown from the years. His eyes got more baby blue. William was just like Daryl, he was tall, but not as tall as Daryl. His eyes were mixed with green and blue. He had sandy brown hair; his hair was long like Daryl. As the boys got closer to the house Mary and Diana went down the stairs to go outside.

Daryl saw as his girls went down the stairs. Mary hair got long, it was all the way down to her butt, and her green eyes got darker. Diana was just like her. "What did my boys got me, today?" Mary said. "Deer" said William. "I'll cook up some venison." Mary said. "Will, could you start cutting up the deer?" Daryl said looking at his 17 year old son. "Yea, dad. Di, wanna come with me?" William said to his little sister. Diana made a face, wrinkling her nose. "Ok" she said as she put her hands to her hips. Mary laughed as she saw her daughter making a face. "Learn something baby." Mary said. "Do you know how to gut a deer?" Diana said. "I do, your daddy drag my butt to the woods since we started dating, and show me." Mary said. "Really?" said William. Mary nodded and grab Daryl's hand.

As the Dixon's children left. Mary turned to Daryl and said "Any walkers?" Daryl looked down and said "just two". Mary nodded and kissed Daryl. "You got taller" Mary said as she tried to tip toe to kiss him. "No, ya just got smaller" Daryl said kissing Mary. "I gonna start dinner." Mary said. "You start gutting the deer." She told him. "Yes, Mrs. Dixon." He told her kissing her lips.

* * *

As Mary tucked Diana in, for the night. "Are we safe, momma?' the little girl told her. "Yes, baby. I won't let anything happen to you." Mary told her. "And me" said Daryl standing from the doorway. "Daddy right." Mary said as she lean to her daughter giving her a kiss on her cheek. Daryl went towards Diana. "Good night baby girl" he said kissing her forehead. "Good night daddy and momma." "Good night" Mary said shutting the door. "Night will" said Mary. "Night boy" said Daryl they said pasting will room.

As they went to their room, he pushed her to their bed. "Daryl" Mary giggles to him. Daryl gave her a smiled, as he took out his shirt. She did the same thing with her shirt, showing off her black lacy bra. When Daryl got naked, Mary pushed him to the bed; she quickly took out her jeans, with just her bra and her underwear. She straddles him on the bed, kissing him deeply, she licked his jaw line making him moan, and she kissed his chest, kissing his scar. "You are so fucking hot." She hissed at him, taking a hold of his long, thick cock. "Fuck" Daryl moan as she took him inside her warm mouth. Mary looked at him as she sucked him off, tastes him. She sucked him off as she grabbed his balls, massage him. "Mary, I gunna cum." He said in a lower voice trying not to wake up the kids. Daryl couldn't hold it anymore, he groans as he came inside her mouth. He was spread in the middle of the bed. He looked at the ceiling, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looked at Mary, she suck him off for the last time, then looked at him, with a smile as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hands. "Your turn baby" he said, pulling her closer to him. He took off her bra, and threw it behind him.

He kissed her roughly sucking her tongue. He kissing her neck as he grabbed her breast, pinching her pink rosy bud in the of her breast. He took off her underwear, quickly stuffing her with him middle finger making her moan. He kissed her as he pumped his finger inside of her. "Ya like that, baby" he said kissing her ear. "Yea." She moans kissing him as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. 'Fuck me now, please baby." She said. "Beg me" he said to her fasten his pace. "Please Daryl, I need you." She said. Daryl quickly got on top of her, plugging her with his hard on. She quickly warped both arms around his neck. Daryl moans as he started moving, she was tight, even though she had two kids. It was something about her he though; every time they had sex it always felt like it was the first time. "Look at me" Daryl said as he pounded in to her. She opened her green eyes staring right at him. Daryl saw lust in her eyes. She arched her back as he hit her g-stop, she tighten her hold around his neck. "Fuck" he said as he spill in her. He laid on top of her, his head laid her chest, Mary rubbing his back, combing his sandy brown hair with her fingers. Daryl raised his head and stared at Mary, Mary looked at him and he said "I love ya so much, Mary Dixon.

* * *

I hope you guys love this chapter. Remember to review and follow I want to know what you guys think. Bye. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are ready for chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Daryl and William were hunting, in the morning. Sweating running down on Daryl muscular arms. "Good job, boy" Daryl said happily as his son shot a squirrel in the tree. "Thanks" William said with a smile. As Daryl looked in the sky he saw black clouds he frowns. Daryl sigh and said "we should be heading back, looks likes rain is coming." William looked in the sky and said "Let's go "Daryl nodded as he walked with his son. "Help… help." Daryl turned around and saw a man holding a child, blood in his shirt. Daryl aimed his crossbow at the men. "Are you bitten?" Daryl yelled. The men looked at Daryl and said "No, he was shot, our farm got overrun with the walkers, and he was shot by accident. He was shot. Please help my son." Daryl looked at the men, of course Daryl will help me, and he would have gone crazy if one of kids got shot. "I got a farm-house, my wife did a little nursing school in college. " "Thank you" "is you with anyone else?" Daryl said as he ran with William and the man to the farm-house. "Yes a group." The man said. The man said as he saw a huge house, with a barn, fencing everywhere. "Mary" Daryl yelled. The man saw a women come out with a little girl. "What happen?" Mary said as she saw the man. "Kid got shot." Daryl said. "Get him in now." Mary yelled. She went into the guest room, getting rid of the blanket. "Lay him down now." Mary said. "Where did he get shot?" Mary asked the man. "In the back" he said. Mary look at the kid, "sweetie can you hear me?" she said to the boy. The boy nodded. She took off his shirt. Mary hears the boy struggling to breathe. "William bring me a pitcher of water, and a water spray." Mary yelled. The man looked at Mary with fear. "What is your name?" she said. Rick Grimes. Mary nodded and said "Rick I'm going to do everything I can." William came in with the supplies.

Mary put the pitcher on the nightstand. "Hold him down, rick" Mary said getting a knife. The boy cried out as Mary took the bullet out. She turned to William and said "heat up the knife." William nodded. Mary took out the water spray, opening it. As the boy had an incision made in his back, Mary put a plastic tube inside of the boy's bullet wound to relieve pressure from his lungs. Mary put the end of the tube in the pitcher of water. Mary and rick saw the boy breathing again. "Good" Mary said. William came back a few second with knife ready Mary quickly cauterized the bullet wound with the hot knife. Making the boy cried. "What happen to him?" rick said as he saw his son eyes closing. "Don't worry about, he is resting." "You told my husband where your group is." Mary told him as she went to the bathroom grabbing a huge bowl with water, and a rag. "Yes." He said looking at his son. Mary saw rick was shaking, fear in his eyes. She sat a front of him, grabbing his shaking hand and put them in the warm water, cleaning them with the rag. Mary looked at the man, she knew him from somewhere she knew that face. "Did you go to deuces wild high school?" Mary said. "Yes" said the rick looking at Mary. Then it hit him, Mary Greek the girl dating the white trash redneck. "Mary Greek" rick said. Mary smiled and said "Mary Dixon". "Wow" rick said as he looked at her, she had got more beautiful he thought. "You and Lori" said Mary. "Yea, that my son Carl." He said pointed his son in the bed. "Where did you go, when you finish high school?" Rick said remember that Shane had got pissed off, Shane drank every day, he started sleeping with hookers, because his plan didn't work. "Went to New York, went to school, Daryl came with me." Mary said as she rubbed rick's bloody hands. "Thank you" rick said. Mary nodded.

"You found this place." Rick said to her. "Yea, Daryl was going to the family hunting, but the whole world went to shit. We were lucky that we found this place." Mary said getting rid of the red water. "Mom" Mary turned around and saw Diana holding a shirt. "Diana, I want you to meet Rick." Mary said grabbing the shirt, then placing a hand on her shoulder. Rick stood up and walked to Diana. "Is she your daughter?" he said. Rick smiled and said "she looks just like you?" Mary smiled and said "Thank you." "Is William your son?" he asked. Mary nodded. "he looks like Daryl. " he said. "They look like twin." Mary said giving rick the t-shirt. "I'll bring you something to eat." Mary said getting out the room with her daughter. "Where is your daddy and Will?" Mary asked. "They went to go find the man's group." Diana said sitting in the kitchen counter.

* * *

Daryl and William took the horses from the farm going to where rick's group were at. "I want you to be careful, it anything happens you leave." Daryl said. William could see fear in his father eyes, he never saw fear on his father eyes. William nodded at his father. They both ridden to the a group of people, with only two cars, they look like shit, blood on them, some of them had bags on their eyes. "ya people know Rick Grimes" Daryl said aiming his crossbow at the people. Daryl and William saw an older man come up. "Yea." "Is Carl ok?" A woman ran up to Daryl only by stopping by a tall muscular man with a police t-shirt. "Daryl…William" they heard. Daryl looked at the people and saw his

best friends. He got off the horse. Maggie went running to him hugging him, Glenn walked up to his friend giving him a hug. "William" Maggie said looking at son. Will smiled getting off the horse, hugging his parents friends aka his uncle Glenn and his aunt Maggie. "Diana, Mary?" Maggie said with a worry face. "Their fine we found a farmhouse up to a few miles from here.

Then Daryl saw him, the man who he wanted to kill for years, he saw Shane.

* * *

Dunnnn dunnnnn. I hope you like it, I want see reviews please. I hope you guys love my little twisted in the story. You guys could go to my page and see what Diana, William, and Mary look like, also the story of I love Mr. Dixon poll will be over in March 10, 2013. and please see my new short story of the boondockn saint. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I know, we couldn't believe it either." Maggie said to Daryl. Glenn looked at Daryl. "I think he changed." He said to Daryl. Daryl kept looking at Shane. He couldn't believe it. Daryl took a deep breath he knew he couldn't be anger. He got Mary, he married her, and she is the mother of his kids. Daryl knew that he won Mary, and that Mary would never leave him, he hoped. "Dad" Daryl turned around and saw William. "Yea?" Daryl said to his son. "The storm is coming." William said. Daryl nodded and said "you guys follow us to the farm-house." Maggie and Glenn nodded to their best friend and went to tell the rest of the group. "Are you ok, dad?" William asked his father as they both got on top of the horses. Daryl looked at his son and said "Yea, you mom and Diana gunna be happy, Glenn and Maggie are back". William smiled at his father. As Rick's group were getting inside their cars. William saw a girl with the old man. She had long blonde hair tied to a pony tail, with big baby blue eyes. Her lips were thin pale pink. As she was going inside the car, she looked up at William. William gave her a nod with a smile. She smiled back at him and went inside the car.

The blonde girl with blue eyes, went to the back seat of the car, she looked out the window see the boy who smiled at her. He was tall like his father, icy blue eyes mixed with a little of green. He had sandy brown hair also like his father. She watches them as they ride the horses.

* * *

"Thank you." Rick said sitting down in the kitchen table. "Tea or coffee?" Mary said to rick. "Coffee… you have coffee?" he said. Mary chuckled and said "Daryl went to town and brought about 30 bottles of coffee powder. Since we found the farm, and there are animals in the farm he had been taking care of them with William." Rick smiled at her comment. "So you and Daryl?" rick said. Mary brought the coffee to Rick placing it gentle on the table. "Yea married about 20 years." Mary said. "Good for you, you guys were high school sweet hearts." He said with smiled as he drank the warm coffee. "What about you and Lori?" Mary said sitting down a front of him with her own coffee. "We married in two years of college, got a job as in officer, then Lori got pregnant with Carl." Rick said looking at Mary. "She in the group?" Mary said. "Yea" he said with a worry look. "Don't worry, Daryl will find them. He could find squirrel about half mile" Mary joke making rick chuckled.

"Daryl told me you are part time nurse" rick said to Mary. Mary nodded and said "I was selling my art for a while, but I wanted to do something else, so I went to become a nurse." 'What about Daryl?" rick said. "We went to college, he found out he was good with numbers. He worked with architects to help plan the structural layouts of buildings." Rick looked at Mary in shock. "Have you seen Shane?" Mary said in low voice. Rick looked in Mary's eyes. "He is in the group." Rick saw as Mary head went down and took a deep breathes. "My god." She said. "You guys still best friends?" Mary said. "I don't know, things been bumpy." He said remembering that his wife is pregnant with Shane child. That they had sex, when she thought he was dead. Mary could see pain in rick's blue eyes. She could feel something that Shane had done something to Rick. She put her hand on his hand and said "If you anything, or talk about something. I'm here." She said. They weren't really friends in high school, but they did talk, they laughed, she had even helped him ask Lori on a date. "Thank you" rick said. Mary was about to say something when Diana called her mom. Mary and rick went outside of the pouch, and saw Daryl, William and Rick's groups coming to the dirt road. Mary went down to the steps as Daryl got down from the horses. Daryl hugged Mary. Diana came running to her father. Mary looked at William cupping his cheek with her hand saying "Are you ok?" William smiled at his mother and nodded. "Aunt Maggie… Uncle Glenn." Diana yelled running to them.

Maggie got to her knees and hug Diana, Diana moved to Glenn who hugs the little girl. Maggie stood up and looked at Mary; Maggie put her hand over mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. Maggie started run towards Mary. Mary hugged Maggie also crying. "I thought you were dead." Mary sobs holding her best friend. Mary saw Glenn. She hugged him. Glenn kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes. Thank god that his family is safe. Mary looked at the group from a far and saw Shane. Her heart stop. Mary closed her eyes fell. Maggie started yelling. Daryl ran to Maggie and carried Mary to the house.

* * *

Hershel was checking on Mary as Maggie and Daryl were at the room. Daryl was biting his thumb as he walked around the room. "She just fainted." Hershel said. Maggie nodded to her father as he left. Daryl sat next to Mary taking her hand rubbing her knuckles. Maggie looked at Daryl and said "You think she saw him?" Daryl nodded that she meant Shane. "I don't know, Shane is here the man who broke Mary in me up. I just don't know what to do." Daryl said looking at Mary. "Whatever you do we will respect it." Maggie said getting up. Daryl kissed Mary forehead and left the room with Maggie. As Daryl was about to walked the hallway he saw Diana crying with William holding her tells her she is ok. William looked up and saw his father. "Is mom ok?" he said with Diana by his side. "Yea, she is just tried." Daryl said to his son. Daryl kneels to Diana and said "your momma is fine, she is just sleeping." Diana sniffs and grabs her father's hand. "Let's meet the other" said Maggie said. They all went down stairs. "Is she ok?" rick said standing up from the couch, making Lori frown. "She fine just fainted" Daryl said. Rick went to Daryl and said "This is Hershel, Lori, T-dog, Carol, and Beth. " Daryl nodded and said "This is my son William, my daughter Diana, and my wife Mary, who upstairs." Shane was behind Lori who made a face when Daryl said Mary was his wife. He had forgotten about Mary when she left to New York. He started falling in love with Lori. Lori started cheating on rick way before the world went to shit. "Can I talk to you?" rick said to Daryl as Shane came his side. Daryl gave a nasty look at Shane but nodded. The three went outside to the pouch. William and Diana were left with the group. It was a silence. William decides to break it by saying "Would any one like some water?" The group and nodded and thank him.

* * *

"We are hoping you could take us in?" rick said. "And why would I do that?" Daryl said looking at rick. "My wife is pregnant, my son has been shot. Our home was run over by walkers." Rick said to Daryl. "Mary said you have farm work, we could pitch in the farm work, keep the farm safe." Daryl thought about it, he was getting tired doing both job, with the farm work, feeding the animal, and hunting. William just started learning how to hunt with his crossbow. Daryl nodded. Rick smiled and said "I know there is some tension with Shane and you." Rick said to Daryl and Shane. Daryl looked at rick and said "I got some room in the house; tomorrow we could go to town, to get you some clothes and other supplies." Daryl turned to Shane and said "If you go near my wife or my kids. You got a another thing coming." With that Daryl left the two men. Rick sighs and went inside the house.

* * *

It was night time; everyone was at their room, some of them shared. Daryl was at the room with Mary, who was still knocked out. He laid next to her, holding her hand, he face her, looking her face, he moved a curl out her face and kissed her forehead. William got out his room, for a drink of water; William had a white tank-top on, with PJ pants on. He went to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water, but he heard crying. He turned around and saw the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She stops crying as she saw William. She blushes as she saw his muscles in his white tank-top. "I not going to hurt you" William said as he closer her clause her to back away. He sat next to her on the couch. "Why are you crying." He told her. "When the farm got over run I was holding on to my mom, and a walker get her out of nowhere." She told William. William looked down knowing the feeling how to lose a love one. "I'm sorry, I lose my grandparents. They shot them self." The girl looked at him with a sad look.

William looked at the girl, holding out his hand. He said "I'm William Dixon". The girl smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Beth Greene."

I hope my lovely reader like this chapter, I hope you like William/Beth and how Daryl talked to Shane, if he goes near Mary or the kids. Remember to review, and follow. Thanks! Tonight The Walking Dead yahhhhhh!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thank for review. Some of my reviews said? William/Beth? I add a little twisted, Beth want to be with William, even though she is older, she mostly does it to piss of Mary and Daryl, but don't worry. I have an oc, which is perfect for our dear William; I hope you enjoy this chapter**.

Chapter 4

William was in his room, he laid on his bed his hands behind his head as he started at the ceiling. He started thing about Beth. He knew she was older than him, but something didn't feel right. She kept looking at his father, Daryl. Last night on dinner, it was awkward as hell. Rick, Glenn, Hershel, T-dog and Daryl talked. They talked about the farm and the town they are going too. Maggie was talking to Diana and William. As William looked Beth was looking at Daryl. William sighs as he got up from bed getting ready for another day full of zombies.

* * *

Mary was woken by the sunlight shining brightly throughout the drapes. She could Daryl's breath on her collar-bone. She turned to face Daryl, who was sleepily soundly. His light snore filled the room. Mary smiled as she saw Daryl. She careful got out of bed dressing, to go down satires. She put on a jeans and a long sleeves shirt that showed off her collar-bone. As she looked herself in mirror she couldn't believe that Shane and Beth were here. In the house, Daryl had told her that Shane and Beth we the one that told him that she got in New York. They told them that he was redneck trash, no good for her. Mary took a deep breathe trying not get mad. She couldn't believe she had fainted, the shock ran throughout her body. As she did her hair in a fish braid she went to the bedroom, seeing Daryl waking up, stretching his arm, flexing his muscle, Daryl turned his head and smile as she saw her. "What you looking at?" he told her in a sleepily voice. Mary bit her lip as she saw the blanket drop from his chest, showing his peck, and his abs. "You" she said walking towards him. Daryl gave her a grin as he saw her walking toward him. Deep down Daryl was blushing like a dog, after years he would blush the things that she would to him. Mary straddles his waist, putting her hands on his broad shoulder. "How ya feeling?" he said to Mary looking at her. He started at her for a moment looking how beautiful she is. "Good. I'm sorry I fainted... I just couldn't... believe it." Mary said looking down at his chest.

Daryl shook his head cupping one of her cheek, making her look at him. "Don't be sorry, I was gonna kick his ass when I saw him." Mary nodded giving him a small peck on the mouth. As Mary was about to get off, he grabbed her hips, pinning her down on the bed making her giggle. "What are you doing?" she whisper to him knowing that people are wake or still sleeping. "Just kissing my beautiful wife." he said kissing her the base of neck seeing the necklace he gave when they were teenager, licking a line to her jawline making her moan "You are so beautiful" he said to her. Mary shook her head and said "not that beautiful." Daryl shook his head and stop kissing her. "I seriously you are so beautiful I could look you all day." he said looking at her as she blush, biting her bottom lip. "You are handsome." Mary said looking at his icy blue eyes. Daryl smirked at her. She kissed him, as she kisses his neck she said "I love everything about you, I love your anger, the touch of your hand." Daryl smiled at her. As Daryl was about to touch her. They heard "Dad…Mom". Daryl sighs as he laid his head on the crook of Mary's head. Mary smiled and said "Yea, baby we are up, meet us downstairs." Mary and Daryl both smile after they heard Diana's footstep going down the stairs. "Sorry, babe. Later" she said as she got out of bed, fixing her clothes. "I meet you down stairs." She said giving him a kiss, then leaving." Leaving poor Daryl with a hard on.

Mary went down stairs to the kitchen, and then she saw an older woman, with an African-American. They both saw her, and smiled. The older woman went to Mary and said "Hi, I'm Carol. And this is T-dog." She said as she pointed the man. "Hi, I'm Mary." She said. "I made breakfast, you want some?" carol said making her a plate. "Yes, please." May said, the she heard a scream outside making Mary run outside. Grabbing the ax by the door. She went outside and saw Diana in the flowerbed; a walker trying to get her. "DIANA" Mary yelled as she ran to her, swing her ax, hitting it on the head. Blood gushing out as the walker was dead. Diana ran to her mother. Mary got to her knees as Diana ran to her, hugging her mother, as she was shaking and crying. As Diana sob out loud hugging her mother, Mary rubbed her back, crying herself. "I'm sorry mom." Diana sobs to her. Mary took a deep breath, running her finger through her daughter long hair. "It's ok, baby". Mary said to her daughter trying to calm her not knowing Daryl were coming from behind. Diana saw her father, Mary let her go. Diana went running to Daryl jumping in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry daddy." She cried. "It ok, baby. Why were by yourself?"

"I was going to give mom flowers as a present." She said. Mary walked to the walker, grabbing the ax from its head. She walked to Daryl who had Diana in his arms. Daryl got the ax from Mary's hands; he looked at her seeing her eyes red from the crying. He gave a kiss, and pointed the house with his head. William, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, and t-dog were outside on the house. "Are you ok?" Maggie said looking her friends and Diana. "Walker almost got Diana." Mary said running her hand through her hair. "It the first walker we since in weeks." Daryl said as he rubbed his daughter back. Mary look to Daryl and said "I'm going to get her to bed, and then I'll go see Carl." Daryl nodded.

Mary went to Diana to her bedroom. "Are you ok baby?" Mary asked Diana. Diana nodded. Mary went to her knees, and said "Diana change to your PJ. I'll be back." She started at her daughter; she moved Diana's bangs that her covering her eyes. "I'll bring you water baby." Mary said giving her a kiss on the forehead, then leaving the room. Mary went to the guest room where Carl was at, she knock the door, as she came in. she saw Lori, and Rick, sitting by the bed. "Hi, I'm here to check him." Lori nodded as she put her hand on her stomach. As Mary checked Carl, rick said "Is Diana ok?" Mary nodded and said "she fine, just shook up. Thanks for asking." Mary checking Carl's wound. "How is he?" Lori said. Mary stood up and smiled. "He fine, he is healing, he should be waking today or tomorrow." Mary said. "Thank you" said Lori. Mary nodded, and left. Going to the kitchen to grab water for her daughter. As she went to grab a glass, she didn't know Beth was right behind her. "Hi Mary." Mary turned around, frowns and said "Hi". "Are you still mad?" Beth said as she sighs. Mary didn't listen to her. "I don't why my sister is friend with you; and holy shit Glenn. Ha-ha. She always had a thing for losers." Mary turned around "why, are like this. What the fuck have I done to you? You should be glad that you sister is happy. Glenn is a good guy." Mary said. "Step sister" Beth said with disgust. Mary rolled her eyes, then was going up the stairs when Beth said "I see your son, he just like Daryl. So, strong, handsome. Did he have a girlfriend when the world was normal?" Mary turned around and walked to her. "If you near my son, I will hurt you." Mary said pointing a finger to Beth. Beth looked at her. "We talked last night… he is smart." Beth said. "Don't talk to my son, or my daughter. My son won't want your fucking ugly old ass." Mary said making Beth eyes wide. Mary smirk as she walked up the stairs, going to her bedroom, seeing Diana in her PJ, laying in the giant bed, sleeping. Mary walked over to the night stand, putting the glass on the wooden stand. Going behind her daughter, hugging her as she lay down next to her.

* * *

Daryl was walking up the stairs. Glenn, Maggie, t-dog, Shane and he had just finished a perimeter check around the farm-house. The walk was silent, no one talked. Daryl could feel the stares coming from Shane. Daryl sighs as he enters the room. He smiled as he saw his girls sleepy soundly.

* * *

**Next chapter Mary and Shane will see each other, and talk. I hope you like this chapter. Please remember to review and follow. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daryl rolled to Mary side of the bed, going to touch her; he opened his eyes, not seeing her. Daryl frowned as he got up getting his shirt. He opened the door going downstairs but stopped at the bottom stairs when he heard moaning. Daryl turned his head and saw Shane and his wife Mary. Both of them naked, Mary moaning Shane's name. Daryl could see his wife Mary. she had her legs wrapped around Shane's waist.

"I better than that fucking redneck, right baby?" Shane moan to Mary as he thrust into her, making Mary moan out loud. Mary turned her head around and saw Daryl looking at her.

She smiled and said "so much better, keep fucking just like that."

Daryl gasped as he woke up; he ran his hand over his face, finding that he was sweating. Finding it was only a dream, none of it was real. He looked over to Mary's side of the bed; he didn't see her but saw a note.

Went to feed the chickens with Diana. It said.

Daryl got up and went to the bathroom, he washed his face, and he had both hands on the sink. It was just a dream he said to himself. She loves you. He said then looking at his wedding ring on his finger. She loves you. He said again. He looked his self in the mirror, and then saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

As Mary and Diana were feeding the chicken, rick, and the men of his group were talking outside for the supplies run.

"Mom?" said Diana.

"Yes, baby" Mary said as she took out the seed out of a bag throwing them at the chickens.

"Why is that men looking at you?" Diana said making Mary stop and looked around seeing Shane looking at her, with a grin. Mary turned around quickly and said "don't know honey." Diana nodded.

Daryl went inside the barn to see Mary; he hadn't seen her all day. Then he saw Diana coming out of the barn.

"Dad" Diana said running to him. Daryl smiled as he went to his knee giving his daughter a hug.

"Are you ok, honey." he said

Yea just finish feeding the chickens."

"Good, go to the house, carol is making lunch." Daryl said to his daughter.

"Where is your mom?" he said to Diana

"She is closing the pin." Diana said to her Dad. Daryl nodded and went to the barn.

Daryl went inside the barn seeing him wife drinking water.

"Babe" he said.

"Hi" she said walking towards him, giving him a kiss. Mary could see that something was wrong with him, after years of being married; she knew what he was thinking about. She cupped his cheek making Daryl look at her.

"What is wrong?" she said.

Daryl shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You will never leave me right?" Daryl said still holding her.

Mary frowns at his question. She unwrap her arms away from his neck. "Why would I leave you?"

Daryl looked at the ground, for the first in their marriage he couldn't tell her.

"Tell me?" Mary said making him look at her eyes.

"I had a dream. You and Shane were having sex. You cheated on me; he looked at me as he fucked you." Daryl said making Mary hug him.

"I would never do that. Never in a millions years. I love you Daryl Dixon. So much." she said looking at him with her green eyes.

"I love you too." Daryl said cupping her cheek. Mary grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles, rubbing them on her cheek.

"Prove it" she said to him looking at his icy blue eyes. Daryl smiled as he looked around, seeing a pile of hay on the floor.

"Get on the hay" he said to her as he went to the door locking it, seeing Mary lying on her back. Daryl saw her with her pink and black lacy bra and underwear. He smiled as he walked to her getting his shirt off and his jeans off with his shoes. He moved in-between her legs. She ranks her nail to his to tone chest. Kissing his neck to his lips as Daryl hands crease her legs to her stomach. He sucked on her neck as he tried to unhook her bra.

"I hate these things." Daryl said making her giggle.

Mary kissed him she took them off. Daryl sucks on her pink hard nipple making her wet in-between her legs. Daryl took out her underwear throwing them behind him, grabbing her legs placing them on the sides of her chest. Mary gasped as she felt one of his finger push through her.

"You are so fucking wet" he said.

"Just for you" Mary said grabbing the back of neck crashing her lip to his. Mary opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Mary broken the kiss as she felt Daryl rubbed her clit. Mary rolled her eyes she felt Daryl's finger inside of her, loving the feeling of him. She grabbed her breast rubbing her nipples.

"Just fuck me now" Mary said. Daryl grabbed himself; stoking himself as he saw her wet sex. He went inside of her, moaning as he felt herself tighten around him. He pumped into making Mary moaning his name.

"MHMM...you feel so good" Mary opening her legs more, she rubbed her self.

Her hands were in the back of his neck while he thrust in between her legs. She fit him so perfectly it. His mouth was buried in her neck, sucking and biting her. She was, telling him to do it harder so he gave her what she wanted. He pumped her hard, rocking her body with the force. Her eyes were shut and she was crying out, she trembled under him and around his dick.

His hands were holding onto the hay to give himself some leverage, her hips were rising and falling as she kept a perfect flow with him. He brought his forehead to hers as he started to sweat. His movements were growing more, shorter, faster as he felt his orgasm coming fast. His balls shook as fire spread through his veins. He was squeezing his eyes shut when she let go. His hearing was drowned out by the sounds of her climax. Daryl kept pounding her.

"Fuck" he yelled as he pours inside of her

* * *

Shane and rick watched as the couple held hands as they walked up the house. Mary laughing from what Daryl had whispered to her. Rick smiled at the sight remember what Lori and he had been when they were young rick frown as he saw Shane looking at them with a frown.

"You have to stop this. They are together you can't mess with them. "Rick snapped at Shane.

"What?" Shane said.

"Leave them be. I can't have you here causing problem. Lori needs somewhere to be to give birth. You should be taking care of her, not looking at them" rick said.

"I do what the hell I want. If I don't want to care take off Lori, you should she is your wife." Shane snarls at him.

"She stopped being my wife; from the second she told me you fuck her. She has your child. You wanted her so badly you got her, now." rick said walking away.

Shane eyes followed to rick who was walking towards Daryl and Mary. Daryl had his arm around her waist, as he talked to Rick. Mary smiling as they talked. Shane was pissed off. He was best friends with rick, now they are nothing. Shane walked back into the house; he passed by William and Diana who were talking to T-dog, Hershel and Carol. Shane went upstairs then opened the door seeing Beth on the bed; she looked up to him and smiled at him. Shane closed the door going towards her.

* * *

"Tomorrow is fine with you" rick said to Daryl.

"Yea, we could find supplies uptown." Daryl said to rick who nodded.

"You guys think there is a baby store." rick asked the couple. Mary nodded.

"Yea, if there not, we could go to the bigger stores. I really don't worry we find everything she needs." Mary said rick who smiled.

"Thank you, I really don't know how to repay you both." rick said.

Daryl shook his head and said "Don't worry."

It was night-time when Mary went to the kitchen, she could hear everyone sleeping. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"Hello, beautiful Mary heard. She turned around and saw Shane.

"What do you what?" she said looking at the glass with water.

"Haven't said hi to you when I saw you." Shane said walking towards her but stop when he saw her going back.

"I see you are still with the redneck, even had kids." Shane said.

"I love Daryl and my kids" Mary looked at him.

"You missed me" Shane said.

"No" Mary said quickly.

"Ouch" Shane said placing a hand over his heart. "I make you miss me. Don't worry about it baby. "

"Fuck you" Mary said going upstairs quickly going into the room. She closed the door shutting the lock. She drank from the glass placing it on the night stand. She went into the bed with Daryl. Daryl wrapped his arm around her, going closer to her. Mary smiled as she placed her head on the pillow.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you guys think, about the dream, the smut scene, Shane and Mary's talk and Shane and Rick's talk. Next chapter we will reading my new OC, and new young love. Please remember to review and follow. Remember the more review is more chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Carl can you open your eyes" Mary said as she checked on Carl. Lori sitting next to the bed, rick leaning against the wall. Diana next to her mom as she giving her mom a wet rag.

"Carl… wake up now." Mary said softly.

Mary turned to Diana and said "Here" giving her the rag "Learn something."

Diana went to Carl, wiping his head gentle; rub his lips with the wet rag.

Carl's P.O.V

I could hear someone call my name, everything was dark, and my back was hurting as hell. I sigh as I felt the coldness on my forehead and lips. I opened my eyes and saw a girl, her hair was curly brown, her lips were plum and pale pink, her eyes were so beautiful it didn't seem real, green with a little of blue on the side. It made my heart skip a beat.

End of Carl P.O.V

Diana looked at Carl as he opened his looked at his eyes. She looked at his icy blue eyes. She looked down.

"Mom, he is wake." Carl heard her said.

Carl turned his head and saw an older version of the girl.

"Hey Carl does your back hurt?" the other woman said.

Carl nodded his head. He turned his head and saw his dad and his mom.

"Hey baby." Lori said to her son.

"Where are we?" Carl said.

"We found a place. With other survivor." rick said. Rick went to Mary side as Carl talked to his mom.

"Thank you." rick said hugging Mary.

"It was nothing." Mary said putting an arm around Diana. Rick nodded going back to Carl, and Lori.

* * *

"Are sure he is ready?" Mary said to Daryl as she saw William grabbing his crossbow.

Daryl nodded and said "I know he is. Give him a chance; he will be with me all the time."

Mary nodded "Be careful."

Daryl gave his wife a kiss, and laid his forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said kissing him again. Daryl pulled away and gives a kiss on Diana's forehead.

"I love you baby girl." he said to his daughter,

"Me to dad, come back safe with William." said Diana.

Daryl turned around and saw mar giving a hug to William, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Glenn, Rick, Shane, Daryl, and William had just arrived the town of West Field.

"First we'll find guns and bullets." rick said looking around.

"Then anything else that is useful." Rick added.

Daryl turned to William and said "If anything happen, you shoot. If you can't reload fast, shoot with your gun."

William nodded at his dad walking next to him as Glenn followed them. Shane and rick were left together.

* * *

Maggie and Mary were at the pouch swing, talking as they looked out for walkers.

"I have to tell you something." Mary aid Maggie, who looked at her with a worry look.

"What is it?" Maggie said.

'Beth wants William, she talked to and she said she was going to have him." Mary said looking at Maggie's eyes. Maggie looked down.

"I don't why she is like that, but don't worry I'll have a talk with her." Maggie said to her friend.

"How you been with you and Glenn?" said Mary. Mary smiled as she saw Maggie smiled.

"We're fine. It's better than before. We were going to break up, he worked out. We're going to move in together, but the world went to shit. For the past 8 weeks I didn't know where Glenn was. I thought he was dead. Rick's son got shot by one of dad's friend. That night I saw Glenn. I felt so happy, we made up." Maggie said.

"I know. You guys are great together. I always knew you, when Glenn first arrives in high school, you loved the lovable geeks. "Mary said as both girls laughs.

"What about, with Daryl. I remember like it was yesterday. He came to school with his motorcycle. You talked about him every single day since the first day of school. "Maggie said making Mary laugh.

"We both fell in love." Mary said. Maggie nodded.

"We sure did." Maggie said.

* * *

They were about done when Daryl, Glenn, and William heard a scream coming from the food aisle. They all ran to the aisle and saw a tall girl, hitting the walker in the head with her ax. She wore tight dark blue jeans, with converse, and a black long sleeves shirt. after hitting the walker she grabbed the can of food that she had drop, not realizing that Glenn, Daryl, and William were looking at her, until she heard moan behind her, she looked back and saw an arrow at the head of the walker, gurgling as it went down, she face the other way and saw the three guys, she instantly took out her gun aiming at them.

"Don't shoot. We'll not hurt you." Glenn said.

"Are you alone?" Daryl said.

"We have a group women and children." Glenn said. The girl lowers her gun as William saw she had long black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes.

"Is it a lie?" she said

"No, we have food, shelter. You'll be safe." William said going closer to her, she moved back, but then saw he grabbed his arrow.

"William" William said looking at her.

"Lily" the girl said.

"Come on we came in a car." William said walking towards the exit, with his father and uncle a front of the girl.

"Who the hell is this?" they heard Shane yelled making William rolled his eyes.

"Put her in the backseat." Daryl said to his son, William nodded and told her to sit in the car.

"Who the fuck is that?" Shane said.

"We found her in the supermarket, she is coming with us." William said to Shane and rick. Rick nodded understanding that they couldn't just leave a girl in his fucked up world.

"Just another mouth to feed." Shane said.

"I hunt. You get food everything day. Now, shut the fuck up get in the car.' Daryl said helping Glenn with the bags of cans food. Making rick smile.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter we will see more about Lily. I hope you like Carl and Diana, and the little talk with Mary and Maggie. I love for you guys to read my new story Snow White and Huntsman. Remember to review and follow! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

William P.O.V

I kept looking at her in the corner of my eyes; she stared at the window as we drove. He watched her black curls flowing in the air, her hazel eyes looking at the trees as they passed by. I feel the tense between my father and Shane. Shane would look at my mother and my father when they are together. I want to know what the hell is going on with them

End of William P.O.V

Mary and Maggie saw as the group came in Maggie ran to Glenn hugging him. Mary went to Daryl, he wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a kiss, and then Mary hugged William. Not knowing Shane was looking at them.

"Who is this?" Mary said pointing at Lily.

"Her name is Lily, we found her at their supermarket. She was alone." William said to his mother.

Mary looked at the girl, she was about William age, she had light pale skin, black curls all everywhere, thin pale lips, and her eyes were huge and hazel.

"Come, you must be hungry." Mary said, placing her hand on the back of the girl. Lily gave her a small smile as they walked back to the house. Maggie helped the guys take out the things from the car.

"How long were you by yourself?" Mary asks Lily.

"I was in a group, but camp got overrun, I ran then got lost. I have alone since then." Lily said as they got inside the house, Lily sat on the table, looking at Mary.

Mary gave her a smile as she places a plate on the table, looking at Lily who eyes have widened.

"Eat up." she said to Lily then heard yelling outside. Mary went outside as Lily eats. Mary went outside and saw Daryl and Shane fighting more like fist fighting. As she ran towards them she saw Rick trying to pull back Shane, Glenn and William trying to pull back Daryl. Mary got her gun from her jeans waist. As she got to them, they were still fighting. Daryl on top of Shane punching the shit out him. She shoots at the air making them stop.

"Stop, what the fuck is this?" She started yelling making the group comes out, looking at them.

"You could do better than him." Shane said pointing at Daryl as his eyes was starting to swelling from Daryl's beating.

"Shane you have to stop." she yelled.

"Why can't you get that through your thick skull? I don't fucking want you. I'm married with Daryl. I'm happy with him." She yelled at him making Shane jump.

"I want you out of my land." Daryl said to Rick and Shane.

"I fucking told you if he clause any problem, you are out." Daryl said walking with Mary and William.

The Dixon's family was at the Daryl and Mary's bed room. She was cleaning Daryl's bloody knuckles.

"What the hell was all that?" William said sting down as Diana was sitting on the bed looking at them with her blue eyes.

Mary looked at the Daryl, say in her eyes, should we tell them. Daryl nodded.

Daryl sighs as he started talking. He told them when they were in high school, Shane wanted Mary, but she loved Daryl. As Daryl finished telling the story.

"I think it was right, what you did dad. He is fucking asshole, what he did. "William said.

"We should get downstairs, Carol cooked." Mary said, as the kids went downstairs, Daryl and Mary stand behind. "I love you." she said kneed a front of him finishing wrapping his knuckles. "I love you too." he said kissing her.

* * *

Middle of the day

Daryl was on watch, as Mary went towards him, with her arms crossed. He turned his head and smiled.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she said laying her head on his arm as he wrapped his arm on her shoulder.

Diana is happy that she has a new roommate" said Mary with a smile.

"Lily is nice, she is just shy. She was alone for 10 weeks when she got separated." Mary said.

"I have something to tell you." Mary said.

"If I get bitten, or something happens to me. I want you to promise me that you will take care of the kids, no matter what. You put them first before than thing. "Mary said making Daryl looked at her.

"Don't talk like that." Daryl said looking at her

"NOTHING is going to happen to you, Diana, and William." Daryl said looking at her.

"Just promise me please." she said.

Daryl kisses her roughly as he cupped her cheek.

"Never talk like that." he said as laid his forehead against her.

* * *

Rick was a meeting with the group. Maggie, Glenn, Carol, and t-dog were standing up, as the other sat down.

"We could leave" Shane said.

"We can" Lori said agreeing with Shane, making Rick angry.

"You can, you are almost ready to pop out, Mary is a nurse." rick snapped at Lori.

"And you this fault. Leave them. She doesn't want you." rick said at Shane.

"We could talk to Daryl." Maggie said.

"We get the hell out of here. I don't want be here." Beth said as her father made a face.

"I think you guys don't get it" said Glenn. "He meant Shane get out." he said.

Rick went towards the window, and saw Daryl and Mary walking together, both of them holding hands, laughing. He saw as Daryl kissed Mary's forehead. He remembers how Lori and he were like that. He sighs

"If you don't stop this. I don't give a shit where you will go. I want to out." rick said to Shane. as rick left the room leaving everyone with shock faces.

* * *

Morning

Mary and Carol were talking as they made breakfast.

"Morning" rick said as he came down stairs.

"Morning" they both said.

"Mary, can I talk to you?" rick said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure" she said as she wiped her hand on a rag as she followed rick to the pouch.

"What do you need to talk about? She said looking at rick.

"Remember you said if I needed to talk to someone, I could talk to you?" he said not looking at her. Mary went closer to him as she nodded.

"It's about Lori" rick said as his voice cracked. Mary took his hand and made him sit down next to her. He felt the warmth of her hand feeling like when Lori touched him.

"What about Lori" she said looking at rick.

"The baby is not mine. It's Shane's. I found out at Hershel farm. She was cheating on me before the world went to shit. I didn't want believe it but she was cheating on me. We had Carl and her still cheating on me. That man is my best friend. He is supposed to be my friend. She wants to be with him. When the farm got overrun, I had the chance to kill him. To ended all this fucking hate. I wanted to, so badly, I couldn't." rick said.

"Rick, I'm sorry." Mary said.

"When we had nowhere to go, we made camp. Before the camp, we went to the CDC to see if they found a cure. There was only one man, and he was a fucking lunatic, he was going to blow up the place with us in it, we escape, he told me something about the virus. I told them when were set up camp that night. We all carry it, it's in the air, and we are all affected. WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD." Rick said.

"We stopped talking to each, Carl hates her, and she went to Shane. She told me that Shane's is a better man, he is a better man than me, a better leader." Rick said as he started crying.

Mary couldn't believe it, that bitch. Shane was nothing of that thing. Rick is better than Shane. She kneel a front of Rick making him look at her. She stared at his baby blue eyes.

"Don't you believe that stuff? I know I just met you, even we went school together. Rick you are a better man, I saw how worry you were with Carl when he got shoot, how you ran miles carrying your son, to save him. Shane is a monster, if you don't want to with your wife, you have your son with you by your side, and he will be there for you. You are a leader; I see how those people look up to you. Carol, Hershel, T-dog, Maggie, Glenn believe you are a good leader... I believe you're a good leader. Great leader makes mistake, which is how you become great. Carol told me how Shane was when they were at the quarry. He didn't care for them, just told them what to do. don't let no one tell you that you are bad, I cant imagine how hard it must be, even Daryl he had took care of us since the whole begin. Rick Grimes you are better than Shane Walsh." Mary said. mary cups his cheek making him look at her. "You are a good man." she said.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. remember to review and follow .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"You are better than Shane"._ _Mary said rick. Shane was hiding as he saw Mary on her knees a front of rick, who cupped Rick's cheek, talking to him. Shane frowned and left._

* * *

After the meeting Rick's group went their own ways Shane went outside and saw William, Lilly and Diana lying on the grass talking among themselves. Shane looked at Diana, she just like her mother Shane thought to himself. William turned around and saw Shane looking at his sister, William got closer to Diana. Shane looked at William who gave him a frown, Shane smiled and walked away, Shane went upstairs to Lori room; he went inside and saw Lori rubbed her almost big belly; she was on a rocking chair, looking out the window.

"Hey" Lori said.

"Hi" Shane said sitting on the bed.

"Where is Carl?" Said Shane.

"With his dad, rick is giving a tour of the farm." Lori said making Shane nod.

"I have something to tell you." Shane said.

"Mary and rick, I saw them talking to each other, their hands touching." Shane said.

"Are you sure?" Lori said getting angry.

"I can't believe her" Lori spit out. Lori couldn't believe, even though rick and her didn't talk, rick was still her husband Lori thought.

* * *

Shane was at kitchen drinking a bottle of whiskey that he got for the supplies trip, Shane took a drink as he heard someone coming down the stairs. Shane hid behind the couch in the living room there he saw Diana in the kitchen with her PJ, he saw as she bend to the cabinets to grab a water bottle, Shane looked at Diana's bare legs, he slowly walked toward her, trying not make a sound, Diana turn around as she heard the floor creak, she turned around and saw Shane she about scream when Shane covered her mouth.  
"Shut the fuck up" Shane said kissing her cheek and her neck, his other hand touching her legs; he grabbed her and pushes her on top of the table. Diana crying, as she tries to get out of his grip.  
Your mom don't want me, I just get you. Shane said ripping her tank top off her body. Diana kicks him and got out the table running to the stairs.

"DAD, MOM" she yelled just as he took her arms pinning them on her back, he slams her on her table on her stomach, and Shane grabbed her shorts pulling them down.

"DIANA" Shane turned around and a fist slam on the right side of his face. Daryl grabbed Shane by the collar of his shirt dragging him to living room and started punching Shane like an animal, Daryl was blood thirst. Mary was on the corner on the room holding her half naked daughter as Daryl kept punching Shane.

"You motherfucker" Daryl yelled slam Shane's head on the floor board.

As Mary was trying to calm Diana down she heard people coming down the stairs, rick and Hershel came down. They both saw Mary hugging Diana who was naked and crying like a manic.

"STOP" Rick said not knowing what's going on.

Daryl gave Shane one last punch feeling Shane's nose break against his bloody knuckles.

"What the hell is going on?" rick yelled.

"He tried to rape my daughter!" Daryl yelled as walked to Mary and Diana.

"If he isn't out tomorrow I'll kill him." Daryl said taking his shirt off and giving to Mary to put on Diana not caring if they saw his scars.

His daughter almost got rape, Daryl couldn't think. He mind was on a rush. As they walked the stairs William open the door.

"What happen?" he said.

"Shane almost rape Diana." Daryl said as he saw Mary carrying Diana into their room.

"Go to sleep" Daryl said putting a hand on his son shoulder.

William looked at his father chest and back his eye widen as he saw scar every where, William just nodded and went back to his room. Daryl sighs he knew that his sin saw the scars Daryl and Mary ever told their kids about Daryl's past, he walked to the bed room and heard crying in the bathroom, hearing Mary talk to her, Daryl took his rag and cleaned his knuckles from Shane blood. He heard the door open and saw Diana running to him; Diana's arms went around his neck as she hugged him crying in his chest, Daryl stoking his daughter hair.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." Daryl could stop saying that he felt like he had fail his daughter, he had fail to protect his daughter.

Daryl looked at Mary. They looked at each knowing that this world had change, nothing will be the same, Daryl had one thing in his mind he was going to keep safe his family no matter what. No matter what cost.

* * *

Daryl stared at Mary and Diana as they slept. Diana was in the middle of both them. Mary's hand on Diana's waist, Diana holding her mother's hand. Daryl tucks a strand of his daughter's hair behind ear. Daryl got up from bed going into the bathroom, turning on the lights, he sigs as it didn't turn on, he grabbed a candle lighting it up. He looked himself in the mirror; he could hear the voice in his head of his dad and his brother.

"You can't do anything right, you little shit"

"Baby brother, you are worthless, can't even protect your family."

Daryl shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck; he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He looked in the mirror and saw Mary; he rubbed her hand that was a front of him. Her head lying on his back.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him since he came here. The moment I saw him. Now he wants Diana." Daryl said.

"I don't know what to do." Daryl said looking down at the floor. He felt Mary go a front of him, cupping his cheeks, her hand on his waist, Daryl looking down at her.

"You have to be strong for her, for me." Mary said as tears came to her eyes, imaging the though of her own daughter being rape by a crazy man.

"I can't even protect my family" Daryl said with a look.

"You can't always be there. One day something will happen to the kids, to me, to you." Mary said putting her hand on his chest.

"We have to be strong. You have protected us for so long, from the people, from the walkers. You protect me." She said making Daryl look her seeing his shade of blue being lit up by the candle.

"What will do without you?" Daryl said laying his forehead against her, their nose touching.

"Kiss me" Mary said.

"It will be my honor, Mrs. Dixon" Daryl said making Mary smile.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her, feeling the rush running through his blood to their kiss. It felt like the first time they kissed, in her bed. Daryl closed the door of the bathroom, sitting on the toilet Mary came straddle him, as they continue kissing, his calloused hands on her silky brown curly hair. He felt her creamy skin as his hands went under her shirt, cupping her breast. Her arm around his neck; touching his sandy brown hair. Daryl took her shirt off, licking her breasts; Mary moaning softly as she felt his goatee scratching her gentle with every kiss. She took his shirt that he had put on when going to bed. She threw it running her hands on his chest, feeling every scar. She felt Daryl tense.

"After all theses years, you still get tense with I touch your scars." Mary said, making Daryl look at her.

"William saw them" Daryl said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Mary said.

"How can I tell him, that his grandfather did this to me? What will he think of me?" Daryl said.

"He will think you are strong, you had a bad childhood Daryl. It's over nothing is going to hurt you. I love the way you look." Mary said kissing him again, feeling his hand run down to her bare back.

"I love you" Daryl said breaking the kiss looking into her green eyes.

"And I love you" Mary said kissing him again.

* * *

I hope you love this chapter. please remeber to review and follow if you have any question PM. =)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every one was at the living room. Diana, William, Lilly, and Carl were in the bed room. Shane was in his room locked in.

"How do we do this?" T-dog said.

"We kick him out" Glenn said making everyone look at him.

"How do we know if she tried to throw her self to Shane?" Beth said.

"My daughter is not a whore like you!" Mary said.

"You will not speak to my daughter like that!" Hershel said stand up.

"Hershel she is not what you think! Maggie and Glenn knows. She broke up Daryl and I." Mary said looking Hershel's shock face.

"I say just throw him out, if he comes back . I put an arrow up his ass" Daryl said, his arm around Mary 's waist.

"We can't just throw him out" Lori said making Daryl roll his eyes.

"He tried to rape Diana, a little girl" Maggie yelled, wanting to kill Shane for almost rapping her niece.

"What if it was your child he tried to rape?" Daryl said.

"It's not up to you, hillbilly?" Lori spit out, she looked over to Rick and said "it's up to my husband."

"We throw him out today." Rick said, he knew his ex friend was crazy but couldn't believe he would do that.

"What?!" Lori yelled.

"He tried to rape her, who is he going to rape next. Like you said its up to me, I said he out of here today." Rick said walking out.

"You are worthless, Shane was a better than you. That's why he is the father of the baby" Lori said.

"Don't you think I fucking know that. If you could have keep your legs close, you wouldn't be knock up. When I woke up, I wanted was to find my wife and my son, you were in my mind the whole time. I prayed to god to keep Carl and you were safe. We are done. You want Shane. You could with him for all I care, now my main priority is to keep Carl and the rest of group safe. Rick said walking out the house.

Mary gave a kiss to Daryl and followed Rick. Making Lori more anger.

Mary went outside and saw Rick at the fence line, the sun shining brightly down at him. Mary sigh as she went to the barn grabbing a horse. Rick turn around and saw Mary riding a horse towards him.

"You ok?" She said getting of the horse and towards him, putting both hands on the fence line.

"Yes. I needed to tell her that. I felt better in the past three months." Rick said looking at Mary.

"Thank you" Rick said looking at her.

"You did it all by your self" Mary said walking away getting up the horse and riding away.

As Mary went to the barn she felt someone watching her.

"Daryl?" Mary said looking around as she put the horse in the stall.

"Daryl" Mary said again.

She waited but no answer. She put a pile of hay on the stall and a bucket of water, she heard the horse snorting, she turn around and felt a slam against her head, screaming she fell to ground her vision getting blurry, she turned around and saw Shane.

"DARYL" yelled

Mary yelled as Shane grabbed her by the hair pulling her up, he went to one stall grabbing his belt.

"For years I wanted to fuck you. I'll leave until I have you . Shane said grabbing by her neck collar pulling her to him, grabbing her breast.

"Let me go" she yelled as she felt the coldness of his knife on her neck.

"Why him? I just don't fucking understand it. I was popular he is a fucking red trash." Shane said unzipping his jeans, then threw Mary to the floor and his knife.

He put her on her back gripping her throat. Mary saw his eyes red.

"I can break your neck with my fingers " Shane said choking Mary.

Mary gasping for air moving her body. She felt his cold fingers on her stomach licking her belly button. she scratched the side of his face only making him grab her neck from the ground and hit head on ground. Shane could see a the vain on her neck and her forehead popping out, her face red and purple from the lack of oxygen. Tears coming out of her eyes as she felt Shane take her jeans off , feeling his hands on her bare legs, then feeling his hands on the end of her underwear. She couldn't believe this is how she will die or be rape. In the corner of her eye she saw his knife lying there, she grabbed the handle bringing it up and stabbed Shane's shoulder making him scream and slap her across the face. Mary still had the knife on his shoulder pushing it deep.

"You will never have me" Mary said in a deep voice from the lack of oxygen.

Shane rolled off from her, Mary crawled trying to get up. As she got up and ran to the door not knowing that Shane had a gun.

"Have you seen Mary?" Daryl asked standing from pounce when he saw Rick coming from the fence line.

"No, I think she went to barn she rode her horse but that was 20 minutes ago." Rick said making Daryl nod as he looked out the field.

"HELP"

Daryl and Rick turned to the barn and saw Mary running to the house until a shot rang make Mary stop running, drop to her knees looking at Daryl who was yelling and running toward her. As she went down Daryl saw Shane in the background with a gun holding his shoulder. Daryl took his crossbow already to shoot. Daryl didn't give a shit he was going to kill this fucker. As the arrow shot it spins in a straight line hitting Shane in between his eyes, Shane dropped to the ground instantly.

Daryl ran to Mary dropping to his knees, cupping her cheek.

"Baby please wake up" Daryl said as he saw blood blushing out if get right shoulder.

"We have to go to Hershel" said Rick getting daryl's crossbow.

Daryl grabbed Mary in bride style running to the door.

"Hershel !" Rick yelled.

"In the table" he yelled.

"Maggie get towels, carol get water. Beth get my things" he yelled both lady moved to do what they were told expect Beth who was sitting on the couch, looking at her nails.

T-dog and Glenn took everything for the table pushing it the floor, Daryl putting Mary on the table.

Maggie brought the towels and a blanket to cover her legs. Hershel took off her shirt and saw the gun shot wound. Daryl eyes widen he saw her blood running over he blood non stop.

"Daryl we are going to take the bullet out we have no time" Hershel said.

Daryl looked at Mary her eyes were close, her skin pale. Daryl nod not know what else to do.

"T-dog, Glenn, Rick, Daryl hold her legs and and arms" carol brought his things, Hershel took out a pair of tweezers.

"Hold her now" Hershel said, he went into the wound trying to get the bullets.

A scream busted out from Mary, her eyes wide open with tears.

"Mom" Daryl turned around and as Diana and William. Mary let out a scream with Hershel dig in further. Diana ran to Mary.

"No take her in the room" Daryl yelled not wanting his daughter and his son to see their mother like this. William and Lilly drag Diana to the bedroom.

"It hurts...take it out NOW!" She yelled again feeling the guys holding her down on the table.

"Got it" Hershel said, showing the bullet and throwing it on the floor. Daryl looked down at Mary her skin was pale, her eye seem dull, her bruised lips.

"I'm so tired" Mary said S she felt Daryl's hand on her cheek, gentle wiping the sweat, tear and blood from her face.

"It's ok baby" Daryl said to her, as she closed her eyes.

They all hear a shotgun outside, went outside and saw Rick shot Shane who became a walker.

That night Rick told Daryl they were all affected with virus, it was air born.

Daryl laid on the bed next to Mary who was still sleeping, Daryl remove her hair from her shoulder and saw hand prints on her neck, her neck was all red and blue.

"I'm sorry babe" Daryl said as move behind, his hand on her waist, their legs together in the spooning position.

Shane was dead, for the first time Daryl felt safe, that Shane wasn't there to hurt his family. What no one knew when Shane shot the gun a herd of walkers were pasting by but they heard it and started walking towards the house.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter, please remember to leave a review and follow. I know it's short sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Mary p.o.v

I felt this pain on my shoulder. I heard screaming and yelling, I heard Diana crying. I felt someone carry me outside. I feet the cold air against my skin. I heard gunshots going on. I wanted to move but couldn't, I couldn't open my eyes. All I hear was people screaming. I heard William calling Lilly name. I felt someone opening a car and putting me in the back seat.

"Momma" I heard my daughter say as I felt her cupping her cheek.

"Keep your momma still. I'm going to drive quick" I heard Daryl voice his voice was full with scare, and worry.

"You ok?" She heard Daryl said then heard William and Lilly voices.

What was going on?

End of Mary P.O.V

* * *

Daryl was driving quickly, as he ran over a walker. He couldn't believe that the farm-house got over run. Everything went crazy, he looked over to William who was sitting on the passenger seat with Lilly on his lap. Her arms around his neck, as she silently cried. William rubbing her arms. Daryl look in the rear view mirror and saw Mary laying on the backseat a blanket covering her, Mary's head on Diana's lap. He watched as his daughter ran her fingers throughout her mother's soft curls as she cried. Daryl was biting his skin of his thumb as he drove on the long road. Daryl hoped everyone made it safe. Daryl saw car zig zag on the road. Daryl smiled, he knew who was it. "Freaking Koreans" Daryl thought as he followed the car. After 5 mins Daryl followed the car into a highway. There he saw Rick with Hershel and Carl. The car stopped a front of him, he smiled as Glenn and Maggie coming out of the car. Daryl got out of the car, seeing Glenn and Maggie come towards them.

"Oh my god, are you ok, the kids, Mary?" Maggie said hugging Daryl then giving a man hug to Glenn.

"I'm glad you made it" Rick said walking towards them giving them a hug.

"Diana!" Carl said running towards her as he saw Diana coming out of car. Maggie hugging William and Lilly.

Then they heard another car. They turned around and saw a pick up truck seeing t-dog, and Lori and carol coming out of truck. As everyone hugged Hershel said "where is Beth?"

"We saw her go down" carol said looking down, making Hershel nod as he cried for his daughter.

"What now?" Daryl said closing the car door as he just checked Mary.

"We find somewhere else" Rick said.

"We better go now, or we will get more asshole like this" Daryl said as he grabbed his crossbow, aiming at the walker walking towards them, making Rick nod.

As everyone was getting in the car, Rick walked to Daryl who was at the car talking to William, Diana, and Lilly.

Daryl turned around and saw Rick.

"How is she?" Rick said as he looked at Mary laying in the back seat with a blanket over her.

"She's breathing." Daryl said looking down.

"We'll find medicine for her" Rick said. Rick knew they would. He care for Mary. For the four months Rick and his group had stay in the farm-house. Rick became good friends with Daryl and Mary. Mary kept continuing talking with Rick. Everything went crazy on the day Mary got shot. On the next day everything was normal they were about to go bed when Glenn and t-dog came running to the house from their watch post and said a herd of walkers were coming this way.

"Thanks" Daryl said as he closed the door. Once again they were on the road, following each other.

* * *

That night everyone was sleeping in their car expect Rick and Daryl they were in watch.

"We're running low in ammo." Rick said as he sigh looking at his gun.

"Yea, I only got some arrow" Daryl said only have four arrows, he sighs as William didn't have his crossbow.

They didn't have food, shelter, clothes, ammo, and water most importantly. Daryl was glad that his family was safe. Shane and Beth were dead. Now Daryl had to keep his family safe now from walkers, the harsh winter that is going to start and other people who will cross their way.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember to review and follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later.

Mary flicked her eyes open, she found her self starring at the ceiling of Daryl's car. She turned her head seeing she is by herself. The sun shinning through the window blood smear on the windows. Mary got up and cried out as she felt a pain shot through her shoulder. Shane shot her, Mary remember. Mary looked around and saw empty water bottles on the car floor. She pushed the blanket away with her good arm then tried to open the door. As she opened the door the cold air ran into the car. Mary found her self in her sock, her short, and a tank-top.

"Daryl?!" Mary yelled out as she tried to get out the car.

"Baby" Mary looked up and saw Daryl. Mary let out a sigh of relief.

"What happen" she said wrapping her good arm around his neck, hugging him. She felt her husband's rough and warm hand around her.

"The farm got overrun." Daryl said kissing her forehead.

"The kids?" Mary said looking up at him.

"They are safe." Daryl said making Mary nod hugging him again.

"I got so scare. You wouldn't wake up. Everyone was going to bed, Glenn and t-dog came running yelling walkers were everywhere. I shook you, you were still asleep, Diana and Carl were no where to be found. I ran outside trying to find them. when I came back to the walkers banging the house. I saw William coming out of the back door, carrying you. " Daryl said as she felt a tear drop down to her bare arm. She looked at Daryl, seeing a tear rolling down his cheek.

With her good arm, she cupped his cheek wiping the tear with her thumb kissing him as her hand went to the back of his neck, gentle tugging his hair. Daryl's hand on her waist as the other one on her bare leg rubbing it as he suck her bottom lip. Daryl broke the kiss as he felt Mary shiver of the cold air.

"Lets get you change." Daryl said rubbing both of her arms.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Mary said as she saw her husband opening the truck, the coming to her with a book bag, taking out a long sleeves shirt , a black big sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots.

"We stop at the highway, found clothes." Daryl said.

Daryl helped her change her clothes slowly. As Daryl took her tank-top he ran his finger over the scar Shane gave her.

"Hey" Mary said trying to his attention.

"I should have be there to protect you." Daryl said with a frown.

"It's ok, a least you were there when I escape" Mary said as she put on the shirt.

"No" Daryl said not looking at her.

"Look at me" Mary said to him, only to have him shake his head then help her put on the sweater.

"Look at me" Mary snap at him. Daryl looked at her.

"Remember I told you that night in the bathroom. You can't always be there." Mary said kissing him again.

* * *

After Mary got out and started walked she hugged her kids, thanking god every one was safe well not everyone.

Everyone was around the fire, eating their food. Thanking god Daryl hunted some squirrels. Mary looked at Daryl and Rick who were keeping watch. Mary looked at daughter who was shriving.

"Here baby." Mary said taking out her black sweater she had on.

"No, that's for you" Diana said shaking her head.

"Take it" Mary said giving the sweater her daughter.

"What about you?" She said putting the sweater on.

"Come here and hug me. You will keep me warm " Mary said opening her arms, letting her daughter hug her.

Diana's head on the crook of her neck. Mary rubbing her back to keep her warm. Mary took a deep breath, and saw Glenn and Maggie hugging each other. She was truly happy they were safe. They were like her brother and sister. Mary saw William and Lilly. Williams arm around her waist as they sat on the ground, Mary started wondering when they got together. It had been so crazy. Mary didn't have time for her children and Daryl.

"I got so scared." Diana said to her mom as Diana watched the fire.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Mary said kissing the side of her forehead.

"When Shane shot you, that night I heard dad cried. I saw him lying next to you, crying on your shoulder." Diana said.

Leaving Mary speechless. She looked over to Daryl. She watched as he walked around, the crossbow already to shoot, his hunting knife tuck in his belt. He had a frown on his face as he walked. As if he knew Mary was watching him, Daryl turned his head and suddenly his frown turned to a small smile. As they both smiled to each other, it was one of those moment they would remember forever.

As everyone said their goodnights,they went into their tents that they found in the highway. Mary went into a tent to say goodbye to her kids.

"Goodnight Diana" Mary said as she kissed her forehead.

"Good night William, Lilly" Mary said.

"Goodnight" they said as Mary got out, she saw Daryl leaning against the car smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you quit?" Mary said walking towards him, making Daryl look at her.

"I did. I just need to get things off my mind" Daryl said looking down at the cigarette.

Mary walked towards him grabbing the cigarette and inhaling the smoke.

"Haven't had a smoke in years." Mary said feeling Daryl hand under her shirt.

"What's going on with William and Lilly?" Mary said passing the cigarette to Daryl.

"He told me yesterday. They like each other a lot. They remember me about us when we were younger." Daryl said rubbing her waist.

"Let's hope they don't do half the things we did when we were teenagers" Mary said, making Daryl chuckle. They stood there in silent, passing the cigarette.

"It's going to ok " Daryl said looking at Mary. He knew Mary was worry about the thing that happen with farm house. They have no place to stay, the winter was coming.

"I know. I trust you" Mary said making Daryl smile a little. Daryl looked down at Mary watching her long curly brown hair flowing with the wind. She cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Mary said to Daryl as she bash her eyelashes to him.

"Yes Mrs. Dixon." Daryl said kissing her, cupping her cheek as his other hand went to her waist, gripping into her skin. The kiss became more intense as Daryl's hands went down to her ass, each hand on each cheek. Mary gasp as she felt Daryl give her ass a squeeze. Daryl felt Mary's hand grab his bare arm, tugging him closer on her.

"No, Mary. We can't you're hurt. As much as I want we can't." Daryl said kissing her again. Making Mary sigh but nod.

* * *

One week later

Mary grabbed the walker collar shirt and stab deep in the walker's head. With a "thud" Mary took the knife out and pushed the walker to the floor. Mary took a deep breath, as she grabbed the book bag that as found at the highway. Quickly putting any food she found in the gas station. As Mary filled up the bag she place it behind her and walked slowly to exit trying to see if there is any walker inside. She took a deep breath and walked as she was about to exit when she felt gave a icy cold hand on her shoulder Mary let out a scream making Glenn. run to her.

"Mary!" Yelled Glenn as he was waiting for her to come back. Glenn ran to the gas station and saw Mary on top of the walker, her knife going in and out of the walker head. Mary crying as she stabbed the walker head for the last time. Glenn running to her.

"Are you ok?" Glenn said, grabbing her hand as Mary tried to get up. Mary nodded as Glenn wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug.

"It's ok" he told her as she hug him back. Glenn grabbed the book bag for the floor and both of them went back to the car. As they drove back to the little camp that they made for the night, Mary said "you can't tell Daryl what happen"

Glenn looked at Mary and nodded to her.

"Thank you" Mary said as she lean back and close her eyes.

* * *

"Dad, they are here" William said as he took watch. Daryl stood up and walked to the car. He saw Mary come out of the car, her eyes were a little red, her cheek were blush. She has walker blood on her shirt. As Daryl made to her he hugged her giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you ok?" He said, knowing she killed a walker from the blood on her shirt.

"Yea"she said looking up at him, his hair was so long that almost cover his eye. His icy blue eyes burn into her olive green eyes.

Daryl was about to say something when Diana came running hugging her mom.

"Hey baby" Diana said going to her knees to hug her daughter better.

"I miss you" Diana said still hugging her mom.

"Me too baby" Mary said.

"Hey mom" William said as Mary stood up, William came towards her putting one arm around her shoulder and giving her a hug, as he held his gun with the other hand.

"So nothing happen" Daryl said wanting her to tell him the truth.

"Nothing " Mary said then kiss Daryl as she went with Diana to the group.

Daryl frown as he watch her walk away. She lied to him. Daryl shook his head and went to take watch.

* * *

Daryl took a blanket and place it on truck of the car. Mary and Daryl had made it their bed. It might have small but it was nice and comfortable. As Daryl was taking his shoes off he saw Mary coming out of tent and walking to him.

"Finally, they are asleep." Mary said as she was at the car. Mary looked t Daryl who didnt look at her, she watch as Daryl took his shoes off and laid on the bed. Mary frown knowing something was wrong. She laid down on the fake bed she looked at Daryl who was staring at the ceiling. She quickly straddle him her hands on his chest.

"What are doing?" Daryl said in his rough voice.

"Kissing my husband" Mary said as she started kissing Daryl neck.

"Babe stop" Daryl said, but Mary started unbutton his shirt.

"My shoulder is better. " Mary said as she started kissing him.

"Mary stop let me talk to you." Daryl said.

"What!" She said sitting on him.

"Tell me what happen" Daryl said. Mary sigh knowing he meant the gas station.

"You are never going to let this go" Mary said making Daryl shake his head.

"A walker almost got me but I killed it"Mary said making Daryl sit up.

"Wasn't Glenn with you" Daryl said with a frown.

"Yea, but I told him to keep watch on the car" Mary told him.

"Are you crazy? What if there were more walkers" Daryl said making her frown.

"It was just one."

"Why did you lie to me" he said.

"Because I know you will get mad. "

" so, you lie to me" Daryl said as Mary got off of him.

"No, I..."

"You lie to me. I never lied to you" Daryl said making Mary scoff.

"What does that mean"?daryl said.

"You had lied to me" Mary said.

"When" daryl spit back.

"When we fought because we needed money for William. You left the apartment saying you were going for a smoke. I went outside to say sorry for get angry.

"You never said sorry" Daryl said.

" because, you were never there. six min later my friend from school calls me and tells me my husband is dancing and drinking with another girl. you were with another girl, she was dancing with you, her ass grinning on you. you didn't come back until morning." Mary said looking at him. Making Daryl look down.

"That's what I thought!" Mary said as she grabbed her pillow then going into the corner of make-up bed.

_Daryl was still sitting, he turned his head and saw Mary. It was true. Daryl woke up that day in another girl bed. _

_Daryl yawn as he woke up, he frown as he looked around the room. Daryl sat up and saw a woman next to him. She was on her stomach, her back was bare, the bed sheet covering her bottom, her red hair spill on the pillow. Daryl remember he had a fight with Mary. He had went to bar, as he was drinking a red-head girl came over and started talking to him. Daryl got up from the bed and grabbed his jean from the floor and his shirt from the bed. He quietly walked out of her apartment and went back to his. _

_Daryl open his apartment door, as he put his keys on kitchen table, he went to the bed room he saw Mary sleeping with 5 year old William sleeping with her. William holding his teddy bear with a crossbow on its back. Daryl sighs and rub the back of his neck. _

"Mary?" Daryl said trying to grab her arm.

"Leave me alone." Mary said.

Daryl sighs as he laid down, mins later he heard Mary crying. He watched as she grabbed her boots and her sweater. She open the door trunk and got out and close the door.

Rick was still on watch, walking around the camp he stop as he saw Mary leaning against a tree, he saw her as she lit a cigarette, her hand cupping the cigarette as she lit it. Rick saw as the tears were rolling down her face. Rick licked his lip as he saw her inhaling, and blowing out the smoke.

"Mary?" Rick said with a worry voice as he walked toward her.

"Hey" Mary said wiping her tear away.

"Are you ok?" Rick said helping her stand up.

"Yea, it's just the freaking wind blow dirt in my eyes." Mary said pretending she had something in her eyes.

"Mary, you can't fool me" Rick said wiping the tear off her cheek with his thumb.

Mary shook her head, as she throw the cigarette on the ground stepping it.

"You know it's only fair that you talk to me, you always listen to my problem. I should at least listen to you." Rick said in his southern voice making Mary smile.

Mary nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Today, in the supply run. I almost got bit. The walker was right next him, it almost tear my neck, but I killed it just in time." Mary said making Ricks eyes go wide.

After Mary told Rick, she didn't know how she ended in Rick arms.

"It's ok Mary. Daryl still love you. People are lucky to have at least someone to love them in this crisis. " Rick said rubbing her back.

"Thank you" said Mary looking into his deep blue eyes. His hand still on her back, he looked down at her. He licked his lip as he saw Mary looking up at him. Mary looked away, and walked away from him.

"Good night" she said not looking at him. Rick sigh as he saw her walk away.

"I'm married. She's married" Rick said to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Ohhhhhh!? What do you guys think. Review and comment. I'll update as soon as I can!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daryl woke up alone in the fake bed. He looked out the window and saw Mary helping t-dog taking down the tents. He could see in her face that she didn't sleep at all last night. Daryl sigh as he came out of the car.

"Morning" Daryl said to everyone. Everyone looked tried.

"Hi dad." Diana said as Daryl grabbed his crossbow.

"Hi" Daryl said giving a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Is something wrong with mom? She been quiet and looking sad today." Diana question her dad.

"She is just tired." Daryl said looking at her daughter.

Everyone was eating breakfast quietly.

"Mary, you should eat. You need your strength for today." T- dog said.

"I'm not hungry." Mary said looking down at her plastic plate, playing with her fork the old squirrel meat and two day old rice, with stale bread.

Mary turned her head and saw Carl eyeing on her meat she had on her plate.

"Here." She said walking to Carl, giving him her meat.

"Thanks Mrs. Dixon." Carl said as Mary brushed his long hair out of his face.

As Mary walked to the car she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She grabbed her bag from the car, leaning against the car. She grabbed a cigarette she lit it up smoking it. Closing her eyes she smoked it again. She felt the tears pricking her eyes. She could just see another woman with Daryl, them kissing each, touching each other. She knew it for a while, she had forgot about it. She knew he cheated on her for a long time. She just didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe her husband, Daryl cheated on her. She felt a pair of arms around her shoulder.

"I hate seeing you like that." Mary knew who it was, it was just like his same rough voice. She turned around and saw William, she looked at him again looking at a younger version of Daryl. William hugged his mother again.

"I love you, mom." William said.

"I love you too." She said cupping his cheek, standing in her tip toe place a kiss on her son's cheek. William wiped his mother's tears with his thumb.

* * *

"You think we should stay here?" Rick said Daryl as they stop a front of a small motel.

"We check it out first." Daryl said.

"We grab the other" Rick said walking back to the camp with Daryl. As they walked back in silent rick couldn't help to feel jealous of Daryl. As they walked back to camp. Rick told everyone about the motel. Everyone went into their car. Mary looked out the window, as they stopped at the motel everyone got out their car. Mary was about to go when Daryl grabbed her hand moving her behind the car.

"What are you doing?" She snap.

"Mary, please don't be mad. I'm so sorry baby." Daryl said cupping her cheek.

"Don't" she said flinching at his touch.

"Mary please. I love you so much. It was a stupid fucking mistake. I was drunk and mad. I was fucking stupid. I was an idiot" Daryl said laying his forehead against her, their nose touching.

"You see this" Daryl said grabbing her hand showing her engagement ring with her wedding ring.

"I love you. I married you. You are my wife. I'm your husband. I love you." He said showing her his ring.

"Daryl stop" Mary said.

"No" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. How many time do i have to say it?" He said pushing her against the car.

Daryl was acting crazy, all he wanted was his wife, he wanted Mary Dixon. He didn't know what to do.

"Daryl stop" Mary said most going to hit him.

"No , I know you feel like shit because of me." He said.

"No, you don't. My heart hurts. The man that I love so much cheat on me. I never cheat on you. It hurts Daryl. It hurts me so much" Mary said walking away, leaving Daryl. Daryl watch as Mary walked away, he never wanted to hurt her.

* * *

Maggie kissed Glenn as he went with the guys to clear out the motel from walkers. She turned around and saw Mary outside smoking a cigarette.

"Just like the old day." Maggie said next to Mary.

"What's wrong?" Maggie said standing a front of Mary.

"You haven't been yourself lately." Maggie said looking at Mary who was looking at the ground.

"Daryl cheated on me but it was a long time ago. He got mad that I lied to him, things got out." Mary said looking at her friend.

"Let me tell you something." Maggie said grabbing the cigarette from Mary's hand, inhaling it.

* * *

"Wow" Lilly said placing her bag on the motel bed.

"Yea" William said walking in closing the door, he turned around and saw Lilly lay on the bed.

William walked over to her, laying down next her, kissing her neck.

"Will" Lilly moan grabbing a fist of his hair.

William went between her legs, kissing her. Taking his shirt off, Lilly bit her bottom lip as she touched his abs. Taking her own shirt off showing William her red lacy bra. William kissing her stomach as he grabbed her breast feeling the material of her bra.

"William wait" Lilly said.

"What" William said raising his head from her stomach.

"You have... You know a ... a condom." Lilly whisper trying not blush.

"Yea" he said grabbing it from his back pocket, then showing it to her. Lilly smiled as she warped an arm around his neck kissing him, as William unhook her bra. "Thank you uncle Glenn ." William said to himself.

* * *

Mary finished her girl talk with Maggie. Maggie told her. It was a long time ago, Daryl still loved her, if he didn't love her, he wouldn't have been here with her. He wouldn't have been with the kids, if he didn't love them. They finished their girl talk with a hug knowing they will always be there for each other. They were all happy that the motel only had running water.

Mary walked on the hallway, she turned around and saw the room Daryl, Diana and her will be staying at. Mary enter the room, not seeing Diana, but she heard the shower running. She peek through the door and saw Daryl taking a shower. She locked the door as Mary went inside the bathroom. Trying not to make a sound. She took off her clothes off, then opening the shower curtain.

"Can I join you?" She said.

Daryl turned around looking at his naked wife.

"Yea." He said as Mary went inside.

Mary wet her hair, washing the dirt off from her body.

"Where is Diana?" Mary said grabbing the bar of soap.

"She went with Carl. She already took a shower and change." Daryl said still looking at Mary. He was biting the inside of his cheek as he tried not to smile. He knew she was still mad at him, but it was a start.

"I'm sorry" Mary heard, she turned around looking at Daryl.

"I know." Mary said.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too, It was a long time ago. I know you love me." She said she turned around and kissed his cheek. She turned around closing her eyes as she felt the warm water. Mary rise her hair as she felt Daryl's hand on her stomach. Moving her wet hair from her shoulder, slowly kissing her shoulder licking her neck. His other hand on her stomach moving down, making her moan.

"I missed you." He said resting his forehead on her shoulder.

As Daryl touched her down there she grabbed his other hand place it on her breast. As Daryl massage her clit she started moan louder. She moved her hand behind her grabbing a hold if him, Daryl bit his bottom lip as she moved up and down on him. Mary quickly removed his hands from her and went to her knees. She grabbed his cock, sucking the tip of his head. Mary moan, missing how he tasted. Mary felt him hit the back of her throat. Daryl moan as the water spray over him.

"Mary, I'm going to come" Daryl moan to her making her suck him hard.

As she stuck her tongue on the slit of his cock, he started to cum in her mouth. Mary drank every single drop of cum from Daryl, with a pop she let go, wiping her mouth with the back of head.

"Come here" he said kissing her grabbing the back of her leg. Daryl went to his knees place her leg on his shoulder as he attack her cilt with his mouth, making her moan.

"Oh, fuck" she said grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples as Daryl licked her cunt lip.

"Your so fucking sweet baby" Daryl said looking up at her, inserting his middle finger inside of her.

"Daryl, please fuck already." Mary said as she gasped as he put two finger inside of her making her more wet.

"You want me to fuck you , baby" Daryl said get up as he kissed her stomach, to her breasts, to her lips. Mary nodded as she wrapped her arm around his neck bring him to her, kissing her. Mary broke the kiss laying her forehead against his.

" I want you so badly" she said looking into his eyes.

"Ok, babe" he said kissing her. As Daryl kissed her both of his hand went to both of her legs. Making her squeak, he reached down with his muscular arms, hooked them under her legs easily so that her knees rested against his elbows, and then lifted her so that her pussy was on top of his cock. With a gentle, but swift, motion he penetrated her as far as he could. His huge cock, still wet with Daryl's saliva slid inside effortlessly, but felt so wonderful at the same time! It filled her pussy and hit all the right points to make her moan with need.

She could feel his chest pressing up against her breasts, the warmth and solidity of his muscles feeling good against her, and then he started to do what she'd been wanting all night.

"Holy shit" she moan as Daryl moving, making her bounce on him.

"I love you" Daryl said laying his forehead against her, making her look at him as he moved in and out of her. Mary moan as she cupped his cheek.

"I love you so much Daryl." She said as she tighten around his cock, making him groan.

Mary started bounce on his cock. Daryl had his face on her neck as he groan, trusting up making her legs bounce on top of arm. His hands squeezing her ass cheek.

"Come on baby." Mary moan grabbing a fist of Daryl's hair. Daryl didn't know what came over him. He made sure that he had her in a tight grip. He pushed the curtain with his elbow walking to the counter of the bathroom. Daryl place Mary on top of counter and started fucking her again. Her right leg over his shoulder as her other leg was on the counter. Her breast bounce wildly. Mary cried out as she Daryl's ball slapping against her ass. She missed him, she missed have him inside of her. She grabbed his arm looking at him, she bit her bottom lip as she watch Daryl wet body, water drops running down his body.

"Daryl I'm going to cum" Mary moan.

"Me too baby" Daryl said kissing her as he pounded her quicker.

"Oh fuck" Mary yelled as she felt them cum together. Daryl laid his head on her breasts, catching his breath.

Mary ran her fingers through his wet hair. She felt Daryl lift his head and watch her looking at him.

She grabbed his hand from her leg bringing it to her lips. Kissing the palm of his hand, then laying it over her heart.

* * *

I was really sad I only had two review for my last chapter so I hope I have more review for this chapter. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Daryl, are you sure about this?" Mary said to her husband as she watched William teaching Diana how to use a gun.

"Babe, its fine" Daryl told his wife.

"She has to learn how to use one. What if is she gets trapped by walkers or chase by them? I know you hate it, I do too, but I would rather let her use one then get bitten." Daryl said.

Mary sighs as she had her arms across over her chest. "I guess your right." Mary said.

"Don't worry" Daryl said getting closer to her; kissing her forehead he left walking to the kids.

Mary sighs again and walked up the stairs to their room. It had been over a week since they found the motel. It was a blessing; they had water, a bed. Mary was thankful that her children were safe. She wouldn't know what do if something happen to them. Mary went inside their room, leaving the door open for fresh air. Mary saw the room was mess; she started picking up the mess. Mary was fixing the bed when someone behind was looking at her. Mary didn't even know she started doing Diana's bed, placing the pillows right. Mary grabbed a basket from the closet, which Carol gave her for the clothes. Mary started placing Daryl's clothes just as Diana's and her. Mary was about to walk out when she saw a person.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Mary yelled dropping the basket full of clothes on the ground.

"Rick, what the fuck?" Mary said placing her hand over her heart as she took a deep breath.

Mary saw a small smile appear on Rick's face as he kneel down and started picking up the clothes.

"Sorry, dinner was ready and you weren't there, I came here to get up." Rick said as Mary also went on her knees, helping rick to pick up the clothes.

"It's ok, you just scared me." Mary said putting the clothes on the basket.

Rick was watching Mary as she started placing the clothes on the basket. He knows he shouldn't but he couldn't help and look at her. Her hair was up in a messy bun; her skin was tan from the sun. She wore a pair of jeans with a tight black long sleeves shirt that showed her figure and her collar-bone. Rick saw a sweat bead running down her forehead to her neck; rick licked his bottom lip as he stood up running his hand through his hair. Mary stood up also holding the basket.

"Ready?" Rick said.

"Yea" Mary said as she gave thanks to him for helping her pick the clothes up.

* * *

"Good night" William said to his parent as he went to his room.

"Good night" Daryl said following by Mary.

Diana was fast a sleep went they got into their room. Mary placed a blanket on her as she kissed her forehead. Mary started undress to put her PJ on. She knew Rick was looking at her, when she started picking up the clothes. Mary couldn't even explain how she felt. She felt bad for him, since Lori stopped talking to him. She saw it in his eyes hurt whenever he looks at her stomach, which was growing Shane's baby. Mary took off her necklace and placed in on top the dresser. She put her tank-top on and looked at the necklace. She started at the angle wings at the back in graved with Daryl's and her name.

_He sat on the edge of her bed while she straddles him, still kissing him, Daryl hands where touching ass. As they pulled away from the kiss, he laid his forehand against her. _

_"I got you something you could wear, or even for prom too if you want." Mary smiled, and nodded. _

_He took out of his back pocket and got a little box. He opened it a front Mary, Mary eyes went wide and saw a sliver necklace with angel wings, he took off the necklace from the box and turned it around, she saw it was engraved it said Mary + Daryl._

_"You like it, baby?" Daryl said. _

_"Yes, thank you." Mary said as she kissed him._

_"The wings are like from your vest." Mary said. Daryl nodded, smiled and put the necklace on her. _

_"You love that vest, the angle wings remind me of you." Daryl said as he brushed and tuck a small amount of her hair behind her ear. _

Mary smiled as she walked over to the bed, feeling the coldness on the sheets. Daryl came out of the bathroom wearing boxers only.

"Hey" Daryl said as he went to bed laying next Mary.

"Hi" Mary said.

"You alright?" Daryl said as laid down facing her.

"Yea, just a lot of things on my mind." Mary said. Both of them were looking at each other as they lay together.

"Rick thinks we should go to a run, tomorrow." Daryl said moving Mary's hair behind her shoulder.

"He talked to you about it." Mary said making Daryl nod.

"Be careful" Mary said looking at Daryl.

"You know I will." Daryl said kissing Mary. Mary laid her head on Daryl's chest as he rubbed her arm.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

"What do mean I can't go?" William said to his dad.

"Not, this run. It could be dangerous." Daryl said getting his crossbow.

"I want to help." William said.

"I know you want sweetie heart, but let them go first." Mary said trying to reason with her son.

"I know you want to help, but no." Daryl said.

"I know how to use a gun." William spat back at his dad.

"Just because you know how to use gun, doesn't mean you could go." Daryl said.

"I need you here, to take care of your mother, your sister, the rest of the group." Daryl said looking at his son.

"When I'm gone I need you to be there for them. I'm counting on you." Daryl said looking at William.

William sighs as he walked back to the motel leaving Daryl standing still next to him Mary.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Mary said.

Daryl kissed Mary forehead and walked away to the car waiting by rick. Mary watched as Daryl walked away. Mary sighs and walked towards the motel, hoping Daryl and Rick would be safe.

* * *

Any thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

Rick stopped the car when they arrived at the town. Daryl got out and took his crossbow off from his shoulder and started walking.

"Which way we going first?" Daryl asked as Rick took his gun out.

"To the gun shop first, then to the market for food." Rick said making Daryl nod.

They found the gun shop, only a few walkers outside. Daryl started shooting his arrow as Rick tried to open the door.

"It's lock" Rick said. Rick looked around and tried to find a rock to break the glass door.

"No" Daryl said as he took his last arrow from a walker's head.

Daryl walked over to the door and looked at the lock, taking out his hunting knife from his belt loop, he stabbed it side the lock.

"You know how to pick a lock?" Rick question him.

"My older brother Merle showed me when I little." Daryl said with a sad tone in his voice as tried pick the lock again.

Rick stood still when Daryl mention the name Merle.

"Merle Dixon?" Rick said hoping it wasn't him.

"Yea" Daryl said pushing the knife deeper.

"Haven't talked to him since i got married with Mary." Daryl said hearing the lock crack. Daryl let out a chuckle as he opened the door.

"Let's go". Daryl said as he went inside not seeing Rick's face pale. He was the one who handcuffed his brother on the roof. Rick knew it his brother all this time.

_~flashback~_

_"Rick, are you there?" Glenn said._

_Rick opened the door and saw Glenn. It was the first night that they stayed in Daryl's house._

_"Can I talk to you?" Glenn said._

_"Sure, come in" Rick said opening the door._

_Glenn walked in seeing Carl in bed, who was pale from the gun shot wound._

_"What is it?" Rick said._

_"Do you remember Merle from back at camp?" Glenn said._

_"Yea, the one in the roof" Rick said with a face, but felt a pain of guilt leaving a living man behind._

_"What about him?" Rick said._

_"Merle is Daryl's older brother. " Glenn said making Rick look at him._

_"What?" Rick said._

_"Merle was older brother of Daryl. I know, Daryl has been my oldest friend, I remember his brother he used to get drunk, and get into bar fights." Glenn said._

_"How come Daryl wasn't with Merle at camp?" Rick said._

_"Daryl hadn't talked to his brother since he got married with Mary. Daryl left Georgia to go to New York with Mary, plus he didn't want Merle to be around William and Diana." Glenn said._

_Rick took a deep breath as he sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"Promise you won't tell Daryl about Merle." Rick said standing and walking towards Glenn._

_"I can't do that, he's my friend. " Glenn said._

_"If Daryl talks about Merle too you then tell him, but if he doesn't don't say nothing" Rick said walking around._

_"Promise me" Rick said stopping a front of Glenn._

_Glenn sighed but nodded._

_"Ok" Glenn said._

_~end of flashback~_

Rick shook his head as he pack the last ammo box inside the bag he brought. He turned around and saw Daryl grabbing a box of arrow and a other crossbow knowing it was for William.

"Ready to go?" Rick heard Daryl said to him.

"Yea" Rick said grabbing the bag.

The walked out of the shop and started walking to the nearest market. They walked inside find a few walkers roaming in the aisles. Killing them off, Rick and Daryl were at the can food section.

tomato soup, green beans, pea soup, red beans, Mac and cheese.

"How are thing with you and Mary?" Rick said as he saw Daryl kneeling at his bag fixing the can of food so there were more space.

"Fine why you ask?" Daryl said looking at Rick.

"Nothing, she was crying two weeks ago when we were at camp. " Rick said grabbing another can from the shelf.

Daryl bit his thumb as he continue to stare at Rick.

"She told you" Daryl said knowing that maybe Mary told Rick that he cheated on her with another woman.

"Yea" Rick said looking at Daryl.

"She told me all about, found her sobbing when I was doing my night watch." Rick said as he continue to stare at Daryl.

"I hate myself for doing that" Daryl said looking down with shame.

"Even though we made up, I could see the pain in her eyes" Daryl said.

"I will regret for the rest of my life" Daryl said grabbing the last two can from the shelf.

Rick didn't say nothing as he grabbed the two last rice bag from the bottom shelf, and gave one to Daryl to carry one as he carried himself one. They went back to the car, packing everything in the back. They rode in silent back to the motel.

As they arrived, Rick saw Mary running towards Daryl with a smile. She jumped into Daryl's arm giving him a kiss as Daryl held her. William and Diana came and started walking to their father. Rick couldn't help but feel a pain of jealously, until he felt a warm hand on his wrist. Rick turned around and saw Mary.

"I'm glad your ok" Mary said giving Rick a hug.

"Told you we will be fine. " Rick said giving Mary a small smile.

"I know, I was just worry" Mary said giving Rick a smile and let go of his wrist the walking towards Daryl and their kids.

"Dad" Rick turned around and saw Carl running towards him. Rick smile as he went to his knees hugging his son.

That night after dinner everyone was going to bed. William had just put on his shirt as Lily just came out the bathroom. They were going to bed when they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each and frown not knowing who it be. William opened the door and saw his dad.

"Hey" Daryl said looking at his son.

"Hi, something you need?" William said still mad at his father because he didn't let him go to the run.

"Tomorrow, at dawn going hunting. Want you to come with me." Daryl said.

"I don't have a crossbow." William said.

Daryl grabbed the crossbow from the wall, and showed it to William.

"Now, you do" Daryl said giving it to his son.

"Thanks" William said giving his dad a hug, feeling guilty for being an asshole to him earlier.

"Sorry about how I acted this morning. " Williams said letting go of his father.

Daryl shook his head and said "you wanted to help the group, I understand."

"Night" Daryl said until he stopped.

"Lily?" Daryl said.

"Yea" lily said walking towards the door feeling a little bit of scared.

"Can't have my future daughter in law unprotected." Daryl said taking a knife from his pocket, a knife he grabbed from the shop in town.

"Thanks, Mr. D." Lily said with a smile as she grabbed the knife. Daryl nodded and said goodnight to them, then walked away.

Daryl walked back to his room, closing the door, seeing Diana sleeping in her bed then seeing Mary in bed reading a book that she found in the lobby of the motel.

"Hey." Daryl said, walking towards the bed.

"Hi, you gave William the crossbow?" Mary asked as she closed the book setting it on the nightstand.

"Yea, taking him out tomorrow for hunting. " Daryl said changing his clothes.

Mary watched as Daryl took his shirt off, showing his broad chest, seeing his scars a front and back of him. It pained her so much to know that his father did that to him. She was glad of Daryl that he was a great father. Daryl laid down on the bed, as Mary blew out the candle on the nightstand. Mary felt Daryl behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist making her smile. She started stroking his arm, looking back she gave him a kiss. Their lips parted as their tongue met. Daryl broke the kiss and started kiss her neck, with a finally peck on her mouth. He stuffed his nose in her hair smelling the coconut shampoo from the motel bathroom.

"I love you"

"Love too" Mary said as she continue to stroke his arm the stopped and grabbed his hand in lacing her fingers with his. Mary sighs as she closed her eyes not knowing whats going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter. Remember review, I see a lot of people are reading my story Yay. Please don't be a silent reader. Tell me what part did you like from the chapter, something you didn't like. Something you like to happen in the next chapter, anything. Thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Rick!" Glenn yelled as he was taking watch.

"Yea" Rick said.

"A car is coming." Glenn said going to the lobby.

"T-dog, Glenn come with me." Rick said getting his gun.

The three of them went out and saw the car stopped. Three people came out of the car. One woman and two-man. Both of the man were tan with black hair, and brown eyes. One was shorter than the other. The women had red hair with freckles across her nose, was a small women.

"Hello" the taller man said walking closer to Rick.

"What's your name?" Rick said

"I'm Richard, my friend is Dennis, and she is Laura." The tall man said.

"I'm Rick"

"We came for shelter." Richard said.

"We'll help." Richard said.

"We don't take people in." Rick said.

"Please, we have no where else to go." Laura said as she walked next to Richard.

Rick looked at T-dog and Glenn. Rick sighed as he nodded.

"Come in" Rick said.

"Who are they?" Mary said to Maggie.

"Other people. I think Rick is letting them in." Maggie said.

"Where is William and Daryl?" Maggie said.

"Hunting" Mary said as Diana walked towards her mother.

"Are they coming here?" Diana said.

"I think so." Mary said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Rick came in with the new group.

"Guys this is Richard, Laura and are new and will be joining us." Rick said.

"I'll show you to your room" Rick said to them.

"Mary, can you help me with dinner?" Carol asked softly.

"Sure" Mary said.

"Baby, play with Carl." Mary said as she walked to the small kitchen.

"Thanks" carol said.

"Since Lori had been pregnant she couldn't get on her feet" Carol said.

"No, problem. It's funny because I been pregnant twice, but I cook." Mary said making Carol smile.

"I had to cook too when I was with Sophia." Carol said.

"Can I tell you something?" Carol said.

"Sure." Mary said looking at Carol.

"I don't feel right about them." Carol said.

"You think they are bad?" Mary said.

"I just have this feeling." Carol said.

"Don't worry. We have Rick, Daryl, T-dog, Glenn and Hershel." Mary said making carol nod.

* * *

Thud

"Good job" Daryl said as William took the arrow out the squirrel head.

"Thanks" William said as they continue walking.

"Dad?" William said.

"Yea" Daryl said looking at his son.

"I want to tell you something, but i don't want you to get mad." William said making Daryl stop walking.

"Is your girl pregnant?" Daryl said.

"No" William said with wide eyes.

"We're safe" William said.

"Good. Don't want your mom to have a heart attack. " Daryl said with a chuckle.

"Is about your scars." William blurted out.

Daryl stopped walking, then turn his head to his son.

"I saw them that night when Diana was about to get rape." William said.

Daryl turn his head and kept walking making William lower his head until Daryl said something.

"My father wasn't a kind man. He used his fist, his belt, and anything else he could find. He was an alcoholic and a drug dealer." Daryl said.

"Is he dead?" William said.

"Don't know I met your mom in high school then when we finished and went to New York. " Daryl said.

"Never heard from your father again?" William said.

"Nope" Daryl said.

He didn't give a shit about his father. He had wished a long time ago that he would died.

"I'm glad your my dad." William said making Daryl smile.

Since Mary had told him that she was pregnant he scare as hell, but he wanted to have his own child with the woman he loves and he did. He has two kids that he loves and adore so much.

"William" Daryl said in a firm tone.

"I been think about something. I need to tell you something too." Daryl said looking at his son with serious look.

"You know how the world is now, right?" Daryl said.

"Yea" William said the dead walking around, the dead eating the people.

"You know your momma and me ain't gonna be alive for so long. Something will happen to us, even if it's walkers or somebody. This time you need to grow up. No more kids stuff. I need you to be there for mom and Diana. Now you have someone else too...Lily. If something happen you got to be there. You're my son, and I know you will survive. You're a Dixon, and Dixon's are toughest sons of bitches." Daryl said making William nod and smile.

Daryl nod and pat his son's back and said "let's go back."

* * *

Mary was hanging the clothes outside on the hang line when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned around and saw Richard.

"Hello" Richard said in a soft voice."Hi" Mary said looking at him and continue hanging up some Williams's shirt.

"I haven't introduce myself. I'm Richard." He said walking towards Mary.

"Mary" she said back.

"Is Diana your child?" He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yea" Mary said.

"I see you have a wedding ring on. Your husband alive?" He said looking at Mary.

"Yes, he is" Mary said hanging the last shirt, then walked away but then was stop when she felt a hand on her wrist. Mary looked at Richard you gave her a hard look.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. " Richard said softly.

"Let go" Mary said making him stare at her.

"I see you later." Richard said let go of Mary's wrist. Mary stood still as she watched Richard walked away. Mary took a deep breath as she felt her throat close up.

Mary took another deep breath as she walked to the side door of the hotel until she saw Daryl outside gutting squirrels. Mary wrapped herself tightly as she walked towards him. Daryl looked up and smile.

"Hey babe" Daryl said wiping his hand with his red rag. Daryl stood up and walked towards her. Mary wrapped her arms around her husband neck. Daryl wrapped his arms around his wife waist.

"I love you" Mary said.

"Love you too" Daryl said.

"You alright?" Daryl asked as he looked at Mary. Mary nodded looking at him.

"Where's William?" Mary asked.

"Inside" Daryl said laying his forehead against her.

"You met the new people." Mary said.

"No" Daryl said shaking his head. Mary kissed Daryl. Daryl gripped Mary as he parted his lip. Mary ran her fingers on his vest to the back of his head grabbing a fist of his hair gentle tugging it. Mary moan as Daryl sucked on her bottom lip.

Mary felt Daryl's rough hands stroking her cheeks. She opened her green eyes and saw Daryl's arctic blue eyes staring at her.

"You're so beautiful baby." Daryl said making Mary blush.

"You're so handsome." Mary said running her fingers on his cheek stopping at his goatee .

"Let go inside before it gets darks." Mary said.

Daryl nodded as he grabbed his kill. They both went inside and gave carol the meat so she could cook it.

"Daryl we have new people, come and meet them." Rick said.

Daryl and Mary walked to the lobby. Daryl met both the men as Mary went to hug William. Daryl face turned tight as he saw the red-head look at him.

"Hi Daryl" she whispered and wink at him. She was the women that Daryl had cheated on Mary.

* * *

Duhhhhdaaaaaa!

The redhead is here! Please review. Don't be a silent reader thank you. I want to thank the people who followed and like in this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't believe that she was here. He had forgot about the redhead. Daryl went to his side and saw Mary sleeping.

"I'm so sorry." Daryl whisper to Mary.

Daryl moved her hair over her shoulder as his hand wander over her bare leg. Mary moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Daryl what are you doing?" Mary said in a sleepy tone.

"Shh" Daryl said as his hand went to her hip bone. Mary moaned as Daryl went on top of her.

"Daryl, we can't Diana is asleep." Mary said making Daryl wrap her legs around his waist, as he grabbed her waist.

He lift her as he stood up and walked to the bathroom with her. Daryl shut the door as with his foot as he place Mary on the bathroom counter. Mary hands on his board shoulder as she kissed him. Daryl broke the kiss as he laid his forehead against her. Daryl looked in her green eyes. She was his. She is the girl he fell in love with, who is still in love with. Daryl took a deep breath as his hand went to the back of her neck as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry." Daryl said he looked at Mary frown.

Mary didn't know what he meant. Until it hit her. She knew why. Mary kissed Daryl as she took his shit off. Kissing him to his collarbone. Wrapping her arm around him.

"I forgave you." Mary said.

"She is here." Daryl said, making Mary unwrap from him.

"What?" Mary said trying to look at him, but Daryl was looking down.

"The women, she's here." Daryl said looking at Mary who had tears in her eyes.

Daryl cupped both of her cheek making Mary look at him.

"I will never hurt you again." Daryl said as he grabbed her hands placing them on his scar chest. Mary ran her fingers at his scars. Mary took her shirt off throwing it off to the side as she looked at him. Mary closed her eyes as she felt his warm hands on her skin. Daryl grabbed Mary by her legs, and went to his knees as he laid her on the floor. Daryl kissed her stomach as he place his hand over her breast. Daryl took his boxer off as Mary took her shorts off. Mary threw her back as Daryl kissed her knee as his hand pinch her breast. Daryl went in between her legs as he kissed her his hand laid on the floor as he kissed. Mary rubbed his back feeling a few scars on his back. Daryl looked at Mary to see if she was ready. Mary nodded as she felt him inside. Moan in to his neck.

As Daryl closed his eyes, moaning into Mary's neck. Flashes went through his eyes. He saw Mary sitting in her rocking chair rubbing her huge stomach. He saw himself go to her kissing her then kissing her stomach as he smiled. He remembers Mary in the hospital bed holding William. Daryl moaned louder as he felt Mary tighten against him as he thrust into her. Daryl thrust faster as he closed his eyes remember there wedding day.

_Daryl had his arm behind Mary's chair as they sat together. Daryl had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Mary had her head laid on his chest as they watched the guest dance. Both of were tried, and was about to go home. Daryl stood up making Mary frown. _

_Daryl went to the stage were the band was playing. The music stop as Daryl went to the mic. _

_"I want to give thanks to everyone who came to the wedding. I just want to say a few words to my lovely, beautiful bride." Daryl said as he looked at Mary making the guest aww, _

_"When I was little and my teenager's year two people would say to me. No one will ever love you. No one will care for you. You just got us. I was about to drop out in High school until I met Mary. Mary, I can't thank you enough what you did for me. You just didn't love me, you made me into a better person. I love you so much, Mary Dixon." Daryl said as he walked down the stage to Mary. _

_The music started playing a slow song. Daryl held his out for Mary, who took it. Daryl took Mary to the middle of the dance floor. Daryl looked down at Mary as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mary smiled and kissed him as she grabbed his hand. Daryl smiled as closed his eyes. _

* * *

I know it was short, sorry. I just wanted to do this little part. I had my chapter in my ipod but it delete. It sucked balls. Please review. Tell me what you guys think about Daryl little speech. I have a new story call Heaven Above. Please read and revi


	17. Chapter 17

She watched Daryl as he took watch. She remember how he held her, how he kissed her. She couldn't forget that night, it was the best night she ever had. She felt angry she wanted him, she needed him. She turned around and saw her. She saw Mary cooking with Carol as they talked. Jealously was burning in her, it ran through her veins. She fixed her hair and walk towards Daryl.

Daryl held his crossbow in his hand as he was on watch. Daryl mind wonder about last night. He meant every word. He made love to Mary, not fucking. Daryl looked into her eyes as he held her hand as he kiss every part of her body. He told her that he loved her. Mary did the same to him, she kiss every scar he had. She kiss every freckle he had. Daryl thought was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turn around and saw Laura.

"What do you want?" Daryl spat out.

"We haven't talked when I came." She said.

"They ain't nothing to talk about." Daryl said not looking at her.

"Come on, Daryl. You know I was the best fuck you ever had" She said.

"No" Daryl said.

"Me having sex with you was the biggest mistake I ever did. I hate myself for hurting my wife. I love her."Daryl said looking at her.

A scream was heard, Daryl mind went blank as he pushed her and ran to the direction of the screams. All Daryl could think about was his family.

As Daryl ran to the lobby he saw walkers roaming around.

"William...Diana...Mary" Daryl yelled as he shot an arrow at a walker. Daryl could hear crying.

"Diana" Daryl yelled as he heard crying.

As Daryl killed another walker he saw Diana behind Mary, as Mary killed a walker a front of her. Her shirt was all bloody.

"Daddy. " Daryl saw Diana running towards. He instantly grab her and kissed her forehead.

Daryl turned his as he heard crying. He saw Laura on her knees as she saw a dead Daniel.

"Mary!" Daryl yelled as he saw his wife look at him and hug him closely.

Daryl turned his head and saw his son holding Lily close to him.

They were fine, he was glad. He looked at Laura as she cried for the half eaten man, not knowing Richard was looking at Mary.

* * *

"How did it happen?" Daryl said as everyone was sitting the lobby that had been clear of walkers. Daryl looked around seeing blood, guts, bullets holes on the walls.

"They were at the basement. Someone locked them there. Glenn went to see if there was any supplies." Rick said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Mary smiled at Maggie who was holding Glenn.

"We have to go." Carol said.

"She's right." Lori said as she rubbed her big ass belly.

"We have no where else to go." Rick said.

"They are right. With all the sound we made shooting guns. I'm sure some walkers heard it." Daryl said as he had arm around Mary's shoulder, with Diana sitting on his lap.

Rick nodded knowing he was right. Rick stood up and walked to the lobby front desk. He grabbed the maps that they had. which was bloody from the walkers but it still helped. Rick walked over to the desk where everyone was at.

"Alright. We have to pack supplies, ammo. We need to go on a run again." Rick said making everyone nod. They all thought this motel was going to safe, but they were wrong.

* * *

"You sure you want to go?" Daryl said as he watched Mary get dressed.

"Yea, I'm not letting you go by yourself." Mary said making Daryl sighed.

"Look, I know your worry. I could take care of myself." Mary aid walking over to Daryl looking at him right in the face.

"I know, I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you, like last time." Daryl said looking down at his feet. Mary kissed his cheek as she continued to get dress.

After Mary was ready they both went to lobby were Rick, Richard, and Glenn were waiting. The other were watching.

"Be good, ok?" Mary said to Diana who nodded as she was at the verge of crying.

"I'm be back. Don't worry. Your daddy is going to protect me." Mary said.

"I love you." Mary said hugging her daughter.

Mary finished say goodbye to daughter, she looked up at her son, who gave her sad smile.

"Be careful." William said not wanting his mother go.

"I love you." Mary said.

"I love you too." William said as he grabbed his mother's wrist, bring her in to a hug. Mary smiled as she let her son hug her.

"Bye, Mrs. Dixon." Lily said as she stood next to William.

"Bye honey." Mary said rubbing Lily's arm. She looked at her son and daughter then walked to Daryl who was waiting for her. He grabbed her hand as the group walked out going into two cars.

Mary watched as they passed the trees, she looked over at Daryl who was shaking his leg and biting the skin of his thumb.

"Babe, it's going to be fine." Mary said hating when Daryl would get nervous.

"I know." Daryl said with a sigh.

Mary grinned as she kissed him quickly not wanting the car to crash.

* * *

Mary eyes widen as they arrived at the town.

"We have to across the bridge." Daryl said as he saw Rick drove his car across the bridge.

Mary watched in awe looking at the water that ran down the bridge it was almost like a dame. both cars stopped when they saw a huge town. A bit of buildings to the side. trees surrounded them.

Everyone got out with their guns, ready to fire.

"Let's go." Daryl said to Mary as they closed the car doors. Mary and Daryl went to Rick.

"Alright, guys just get the things and get out. The faster we are the quicker we get out of here." He said making everyone nod. Mary followed behind Daryl as they enter a building. She didn't feel comfortable with Richard, she thinks he's fucking crazy. Mary shook her thoughts and pay attention. Mary frowned when she saw blankets on the floor, cups, plates. She bend down and grabbed a plate she saw it was fresh food. She turned around and saw Daryl was gone. She ran to the direction were Daryl went.

"Daryl." She whisper.

"Daryl." She whisper again.

"I'm here." Daryl said Mary turned around and saw Daryl filling his bag up with cans of foods.

"Daryl someone is here." Mary said worry. Daryl stopped packing the cans of food and grabbed his crossbow and stood up.

"Where?" He said.

"I don't know, but they were here recently." what worry Daryl the most was the kind of people who stay here. They could be bat shit crazy or worst. He took an arrow from his crossbow arrow handle and place it on the trigger.

"I'll look around, you keep packing." Daryl said looking at his wife. Mary nodded as Daryl looked around the building. Daryl walked until he was at a hallway. He cruse under his breath as he saw the hallway it look like it just came out of sence of a horror movie. The hallway had blood running down, trash every where, Daryl frowned as he saw hand prints on the white walls. He took a deep breath and started walking down the hall. Daryl turn his head to the side as he a wooden door. the door knob broken. He open it with his foot and aim quickly. Nothing. Daryl walked back to the hallway, he saw another door. Daryl place his hand on the door knock and turned. He sighed as he saw it was lock. Daryl took his knife from his pocket and broke the knock ripping it out. The horrible smell made him gasp. He wonder was inside that made such a nasty odor. He open the door and couldn't believe what he saw.

He slowly walked inside and saw a person on tried up to a table, naked. it's stomach open showing it's inside. the person's guts down at the messy, bloody floor. Daryl looked around and saw another table with plates, forks knives, and a butcher knife. 'What the fuck!' Daryl said to himself. Daryl walked to the window of the room and saw another building. He saw huts like indian americans used to live. People walking around, their clothes were like prison clothes grey with white strips were dirty with dirt and blood. They looked crazy, like they came out of in asylum.

Daryl turned around and saw files. He opened it open and saw folders. He took one out and saw a pic of a man bald, he had lazy eye, he smiled showing his missing teeth. Schizophrenia was print in bold letter on top of the paper. Daryl dropped the folder and ran out.

"Mary." Daryl whisper harshly as he ran back to his wife.

Daryl started to go crazy when he didn't see his wife. Daryl out the building and saw Mary talking to Rick as she help him pack the bags he found.

"Mary." Daryl said running towards.

"We got to get the hell out of here." Daryl said harshly.

"What's wrong?" Rick said.

"This place is a fucking asylum." Daryl said.

" The Crazy People are out of the building,they eat fucking people." Daryl said making Rick and Mary eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Rick said.

"Fuck yea. I'm sure." Daryl said.

"We have to get the Glenn and Richard." Rick said,

"Mary get into the car and start it up." Rick said making her nod.

"Be careful." Mary said to Daryl as Rick quickly ran to the direction where Glenn and Richard went.

"Stay in the car." Daryl said cupping her cheeK, giving her a quick kiss.

"I love ya." Daryl said rough in his accent.

"I love you too." She said as he kiss her forehead and left.

Mary quickly went inside and started the car. She lock the doors and waited.

Mary looked up at the rear mirror and frown. She was a thin pale woman walking wearing a grey and white pants and a shirt. She had cuts everywhere, her black hair messy and all over the place. Mary saw the women biting her fingers.

Mary didn't know what to do. Daryl said the building was an asylum. Mary jump when she heard something on top the car. Mary breath was caught when she saw a foot in the side mirror. There she saw the crazy women on top of the car.

"Holy shit." Mary mumbled to herself. She grabbed her gun and check for bullets. Mary slowly unlock the doors and open the door as she grabbed her gun. She took a deep breath and went out.

* * *

Sorry i haven't update lately. I hope my lovely readers like this chapter please review. I have two new story call.

**Heaven Above**- An angel of god was send down on earth to help a man name Rick Grimes to protect him and his group and to help Rick kill a man name Phillip. Amora was that angel, she was human before. As she helped the group she is face with tough problems. She meets people that she had met. Even when the world went to shit, she still finds love with a Dixon.

**Hello Herman: Lax Morales Love Story- **Norman Reedus new movie Hello Herman. I love it. This story is about more about Norman Reedus character in the movie, but there is spoilers in the story about the movie. I hope you guys like it.

**Please read these story. I hope you guys love them. Review, follow and love it. =) **

**Good bye my awesome readers, until next time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews. I know most reader are still piss off at Daryl for cheating but don't worry. **

* * *

Mary was foreboding, as she open the car open slowly. She aims at the crazy women as she got out of the car.

"Get off the fucking car!" Mary yelled making the women jump then growled at Mary. Mary couldn't help but feel fear. She saw the women look at her with her black eyes. Mary saw the women growling at her. The women growled again and jump at Mary.

Mary let out a scream as the crazy women was on top of Mary.

"You crazy bitch." Mary yelled trying to get the crazy women off of her. The women yelled at right a front of Mary. Mary had a revulsion face when she saw the women's yellow and black, broken teeth. Mary felt the women grab her by her. Mary cried out loud when the women pulled on her hair.

"Let go." Mary cried out in pain.

Mary eyes widen when she heard a shot rang. All she could think about that moment was Daryl. What id he got shoot, or worse. Mary didn't know what it was but she felt strength run through her whole body. She grabbed the women's neck and squeezes it with all her might. The women cried out in pain and started pulling Mary's hair harder. Mary pushes the women off and straddles her not caring that the women rip her hair off her skull. Mary pushed the women who tried to grab more of Mary's hair. Mary kept punching the women until she saw blood. In the corner of Mary's eyes she saw her gun which had fallen when the women jump on her.

Mary crawled to the gun. She stood up when she grabbed it. She turned around but frowned when she didn't see the women. Mary was breathing heavily when she didn't see the women. She kept turning around looking foe her when she heard a scream cry out. Mary turns around and saw the women standing on top of the hood of the car. Mary quickly raised her gun and aim at the women who was still yelling out. Mary saw she was about to jump. Mary had her finger on the trigger but she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill a person, a human. She wasn't that kind of person. She couldn't kill a person no matter if they were fuck up in the head.

Every thing went into slow motion. The women jump again but a shot was rang. Mary saw the women fall down to the ground. Blood was started to spill from the women head to the ground. Mary stare at the women, Mary just killed her. Mary stared at the women for a few second. Then she realized she would do it again if it meant protecting herself, protecting her family. Protecting Diana, protecting William, even protecting Daryl. Mary was about to walk towards the car when she fall down and cried out in pain. She looked down at her right leg and saw a wooden arrow sticking out. Mary looked behind her and saw a small group of people. They all looked like the women crazy wearing the same clothe, even the same crazy look on their faces. Mary slowly got up and started walking/running towards the car. She finally made it when she heard

Thud

Thud

Thud.

Mary turned on the car again and put it on drive. She was about to move when she saw in the side mirror. She frowned when she saw arrows sticking out of the tires of the car.

'Fuck.' Mary said to herself. Mary was about to move when she heard pounding she turned around and saw the group of people pounded on the car door and window. Mary tried to move again but couldn't. Out of no where shows were being fire. Mary screamed when she saw one of the men of the group broke the window and grabbed her skin. Man grabbed her gun and shot him. Mary felt someone grabbed the man and threw him to the side. She sighed in relief when she saw those pair of icy blue eyes.

Daryl opens the car door and went towards Mary.

"You alright?" He said cupping her cheeks. Mary didn't know why but she could feel tears running down her cheeks. She was happy to be alive and see Daryl.

"Daryl, I got shot." Mary said.

"Where?" Daryl said looking at her body.

"My leg.' Mary said moving her right leg a bit until she felt a pain running up and down her leg.

'It hurts real bad." Mary cried.

"Don't worry baby. We'll go to Hershel." Daryl said helping her to get out the car.

"Rick and Glenn are meeting us at the highway." Daryl said.

Daryl and Mary started walking to the bridge. The bridge was wide almost two cars could cross. On the side of the bridge it was wooden boards with ropes as handles for people to walk cross the bridge. Daryl grabbed Mary's arm and wrapped around his neck as they walked. Mary tripped and fell to the ground she frowned when she saw a wire on the floor.

"You ok?" Daryl said grabbing her.

"Yea."

They were half way across when they heard a loud screech laugh. Daryl and Mary stopped walking and turned their head. There they saw two tall white males. They were wearing the same clothes that the woman was wearing. Daryl frowned when he saw the holding a wire. The other man was holding a lighter. Daryl eyes widen when he saw the man holding the wire he was the man in the files. Daryl eyes wander to the wire. The wire came to the side of the bridge. He felt his chest tighten when he saw dynamite tape to the side of the bridge.

"Let's go." Daryl yelled grabbing Mary by the waist holster her up to his waist. Daryl looked a head and saw about 14 feet to the end. Daryl could hear the wire burning as they ran. Daryl was about to step on the ground where the bridge end.

Boom

Mary found her self in the tip of the bridge where it ended. She tried to get up but she felt weigh down at her legs. She looked down and saw a couple of ropes wrapped her waist and legs. At the end of ropes were the pieces of the concert ground. Mary was about get up when she felt the ground breaking apart.

"Daryl" She yelled. She could see Daryl lying on his side, his back facing her.

Mary yelled again. She saw Daryl roll to his back. She yelled his name again. Daryl opens his eyes and saw Mary. He quickly crawled to her grabbing her hand but the ground broke apart Mary was about to fall down when she felt Daryl's hand wrap around her wrist.

"I got you." Daryl said trying to pull her up. She looked up at Daryl Blood was running down on the side of his forehead. His bare arms dirty with dirt and ashes of the explosives.

She could feel her self going down. She looked down and saw the water rushing quickly, piles of rock ion the side. Mary looked to the side and saw where the dame started. Daryl was trying to pull her up. She cried out when the rope was at her wounded leg.

She could see the ground where Daryl was standing was breaking apart. She finally realized it was no use. If he pulled her they both would go down. Her children came into her mind. They couldn't lose two of their parents.

"Come on." Daryl said as he pulls Mary harder. Mary could see his arms flexing from trying to pull her up. His face red. The veins in his neck popping out from so much force trying to pull her up.

"It's ok." Mary said pulling away from his grip. She saw Daryl look at her with a shock face.

"No." He said shaking his head; Mary could see tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm going get you out." Daryl said trying to pull her. The ground broke apart. Daryl was about to fall when he gripped his hand on the dirt.

"Let go." Mary yelled.

"NO." Daryl yelled.

"I love you." She said looking at Daryl with her own tears running down.

"No, don say that." Daryl said.

"I'm sorry." Mary said pulling down.

"NOOO." Daryl yelled as he felt Mary's hand slipping away from his grip.

"I love you so much." Mary cried out to him.

"NOO" Daryl yelled as he saw Mary scream as she fell down. He saw her fall down into the water.

'NOOOOOO" Daryl yelled out as he cried out as he held his hand out for her.

* * *

Glenn and Rick was waiting on Mary and Daryl. It had been 2 hours but nothing.

"Maybe we should go back." Glenn said worry.

Rick nodded as they went inside. They were driving when They saw Daryl lying on the floor. Rick stop the car then Glenn and him got out.

"Daryl?" Glenn said worry as he heard his friend crying out loud. Daryl looked up and looked at Daryl and Rick. They looked back of Daryl and saw the bridge gone. Glenn looked at Daryl. Daryl face was red, his blue eyes was red, tears running down his cheeks. Blood, tears, sweat all over him.

Rick took a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face he turned around letting his own tear fall.

The three man stay at the same spot, quite. The sun was going down. Daryl was still crying but quieter. Daryl was sitting next to Glenn, his own eyes red, his cheeks stain with dry tears.

"We have to go." Rick said looking at both man.

"NO" Daryl said in a rough voice.

"No." Daryl kept repeating it until he was yelling out loud. Daryl went on his knees crying his head against the ground.

"We have to go." Rick said.

"Think about William and Diana." Daryl looked at Rick.

How could he say to his children that their mother is dead or might be?

Rick and Glenn forced Daryl into the car ignore his calls for Mary, his cries. Yelling at her for being sorry he couldn't save her.

They arrived at the hotel at night. Rick helps Daryl into the hotel. Every was happy to see them. Diana hugged her father.

"Where's mom?" William said looking around.

Everyone looked at Daryl.

"I'm sorry." He said. William saw as his father went down to his knees and cry. That night everyone cried. They lost Mary.

* * *

**This is not the end. I still have more chapters to go. You guys know I cant kill off Mary. I love her too much. Next chapter would be Mary's POV. I want to see a bunch of Review. Plase check out my other storys check my other story too. Thank you. **


End file.
